


Blooming Season

by lazy_bird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, BardXThranduil, Barduil - Freeform, Barduil Modern AU, Barduil Modern AU flower shop, Bisexual Bard - Freeform, Bisexual Thranduil - Freeform, Death of a loved one, Erebor, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Modern AU, alternative erebor, death of bard's wife, death of thranduil's wife, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_bird/pseuds/lazy_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard Bowman wants to work at The Woodland Realm flower shop run by Thranduil Greenleaf. To his surprise, that after his wife death three years ago, he will feel the same way for his boss. Thranduil has a dark past thanks to a past lover that asked him to do something just to get his happily ever after. Will Bard will open Thranduil's heart? Will Thranduil let his guard down? After all that suffering, will they have their happy ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Woodland Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Psst! I made a mood board!! My very first!!
> 
> http://valinor-chronicles.tumblr.com/post/152137521073/blooming-season

In the city of _Mirkwood_ , there lived a tall and handsome man that everyone loved and respected. He became very famous in every little town outside of the region. People would come all over just to get any type of flower arrangement. The shop was called _The Woodland Realm_ and it was beautiful inside and outside. Even if people wouldn’t buy the flowers they would still enter and see what new designed Thranduil Greenleaf had created. People would say he was an artist and he liked that. There was something in the air that seemed peaceful. It looked even brighter than the rest of the street.

But this story happened before he became known.

As Thranduil was checking the flowers outside his store a loud motorcycle went past him. He hated those mechanic demons. The owner of the flower shop heard the engine die and saw a man in a leather jacket get off. He raised one of his dark eyebrows and gave him a disapproval stare. When he turned his back towards his beloved flowers someone tapped his shoulder.

“Excuse me,” Thranduil faced him. The man was still wearing his helmet so it sounded muffled. He could see his reflection in the tinted plastic. “Are you the owner of the flower shop?”

“Yes.” He eyed him up and down with a _little_ bit of judgment.

The man took out his helmet and smiled. His hair had the length of his neck and black, he had a facial hair and grey eyes. “Good morning. I’m Bard Bowman and I applied for the job offer. We talked over the phone a month back and took an interview with your son last week.” He was very handsome.

He was so handsome that Thranduil didn’t listen to what he said. “Huh?” He had forgotten why he was bitter before the man came and introduced himself.

Thranduil learned these past few days that even if his passion were flowers, there was a time where he didn’t want to make flower arrangements for a wedding… specially if it was _his_ wedding. He was very distracted.

“Today is my first day. At least that’s what Legolas Greenleaf said over the phone.” Bard looked troubled ad Thranduil snapped out of it.

He forgot about the motorcycle demon. “Ah, yes. Enter and I’ll be with you shortly.” As Bard did so, Thranduil stared at his flowers. He shook his head and muttered to himself. “He is just another handsome man… with a motorcycle. You can do this.” As he entered, Bard was combing the top of his hair back and tightening it into a half ponytail. “I apologize. I was so busy with work that I had forgotten that you were coming. Usually is my son that deals with the paperwork side of the shop. I deal with the costumers and the flowers—plus all of my staff are on vacation and that has me more busy than usual. That’s why there was a wanted sign.” He went to the back of the counter and saw that his son had left a folder with the name _Bard Bowman_. He opened it and read his resume. His son was so reliable even though he was eighteen. “I see you have worked in art stores and elementary schools. You have a bachelor in Art History and a minor in business and a master’s in education and a doctor’s in museology and you have worked in famous museums like the Museum of Modern Art in _Gondor_ , the Acropolis Museum of _Lothlórien_ and the National Gallery of Art in _Rivendell_ …” there was long pause. “And you are even a curator of art. There’s even a letter of recommendation from the famous artist Galadriel Lórien…” He had to admit he was impressed and a bit intimidated. “Can I ask why you want to work here?”

Bard looked at the flowers and smiled. “I always wanted to work in a flower shop. Plus I want to expand my knowledge. I want to learn how to make arrangements and take care of flowers.” Bard scratched his head and blushed a bit. “I’m kind of lame like that.”

Thranduil wanted to say adorable instead—as much as it pained him but he wasn’t very good with words. “If you’re lame then what am I for having a flower shop?” he raised again his dark brow. Bard’s eyes winded and his face went red in seconds.

“I-I-I didn’t mean it like that. I-I apologize! Oh, my god!” he cleaned the sweat out of his forehead with the back of his hand. “Why is it so hot in here?”

“I’m messing with you, Bard.” Bard stopped talking and looked at Thranduil’s blue eyes. Just looking at his new employee, who looked tough but awkward at the same time, made him smirk. Then it turned into a grin and then into laughter. As he laughed he closed his eyes and threw his head back. “That was a good laugh,” he pushed a strand of golden hair behind his ear. Bard cleared his throat and massaged the back of his neck. “You know already what you have to do if you already talked to Legolas. But just in case, all you have to do is take the orders from the computer or phone, charge the customers and sometimes delivery—you won’t do that in your motorcycle… we have a truck for that. Also, if you _are_ lucky, you will assist me with the flower arrangements.”

Bard had decided not to open his mouth and screw up again so he just nodded at everything his new boss said. Thranduil bended down and took out a folded dark green apron with light brown leather pockets and gave it to him. He took off his leather jacket, revealing his muscled arms—Thranduil looked away and cursed in his mind and asked himself why he was acting like such a teenager. It wasn’t the first time he had been in the presence of a hot man. He had to admit that he wanted to see what was under that white shirt. Maybe the reason he was acting like this was because he hadn't been dating or _anything_ for the past few years.

 He hadn’t had these kinds of thoughts since…

“Anyway, my son is the one who is in charge of the bookkeeping, the advertising, the management and the consultation—etcetera and since he is still in collage, you won’t be seeing him much.”

“Your son is quite young for doing this kind of work.” Bard noticed.

Thranduil shrugged but the way Bard said it he felt like he had to explain himself. “He wants to do it and he is quite competent so who am I to say no? Apparently it doesn’t interfere with his studies and I prefer him, he is someone I can trust to deal with all this. You know how to work a cash register, right?” Thranduil changed the subject and Bard nodded. “Of course you do. Probably I will ask you to move some heavy stuff like sacks of soil and stuff… well, come over the counter and get familiar with the machine.” Thranduil could feel Bard’s warmth next to him. Why is he noticing him so much?

He reminded himself what happened last time…

The whole day Thranduil couldn’t stop looking at Bard with his side eye. It was a different dynamic when he was alone or when he son was helping him. Since today was a slow day, Bard would flip the pages of several flower designs magazines and read what was inside. Sometimes they would engage in small talk but a costumer would come in and interrupt.

At the end of the day, Thranduil and Bard cleaned the door, took the flowers inside and pulled down the metal door. It was five o’clock and Bard took his helmet under his arm and faced Thranduil. “Good job today,” he placed his hands on his hips and gave Bard a satisfying sigh. He had his messenger back over his chest and started looking for the keys of his house. “Well, see you tomorrow.” And then he started walking up the stairs that were hidden by two giant potted bushes without waiting for his employee to say anything back. It looked like an entrance to a magical world. Bard thought it was interesting and to impress Bard it takes a lot.

A week later Bard was behind the counter charging two young women about a commission of flower arrangements for a wedding. One of the girls had her elbow on top of the counter and her hand under her chin and looking at the professional Bard. Her eyes said everything while the other woman, assuming they are friends, was smiling and giggling and rolling her eyes. When he was finished and gave them the receipt, the woman took the flirty woman by the arm and said: “Come on, Dis. You have a wedding to help plan.” Dis gave her a glare and walked away but not before looking up and saying goodbye to Bard and then stopping next to Thranduil.

“Hey, Thran.” The other woman decided to go outside to take a call. “Thank you for making the flowers. It really means a lot to me.” He nodded and kept spraying the flowers with a water, just enough to keep them fresh. “And also, I haven’t received a confirmation for the wed—” Thranduil closed his eyes and let out a half grunt half sigh.

“Dis, I know you mean well and I hoped that just by making the flowers would be enough but please don’t expect me to come… not after… I thought you understood my position.” Dis scratched her long, messy brunette hair and looked kind of troubled.

“I understand but he asked me to—”

“Dis, enough!” he screamed and the store went quiet. Bard looked puzzled and started walking over to them to see what was going on. “For Ilúvatar’s sake… ” He placed his palms over his face. “What does he want from me?” he yelled again. “If he pretends that I will waltz to the wedding all happy for him then he is surely mistaken! I know you and I are friends but it’s cruel from you to be doing this; Dis… you of all people should know this.” He turned his back on her and walked away and passed Bard.

The woman Dis cursed under her breath and walked out with watery eyes and muttered, “That idiot brother of mine…”

Bard went back to the counter and none of them muttered a word until closing time. When Thranduil was closing the shop Bard was hesitant to say anything but he was curious and it was the first time that he had seen him so out of character. Bard usually would see him like the king of _The Woodland Realm_ : cold, professional and wise. There was an aura of royalty. It was probably the long blond hair. It was one of the things that attracted him—other than the fact that he was very good looking. When he noticed that his boss was getting his keys out and was ready to go home.

“Thranduil, wait.” His boss stopped and looked at him over his shoulders. “I’m sorry but I couldn’t help but notice what happened earlier— _erm_ …” Thranduil looked ahead and then down with his eyes.

“It wasn’t like I was discreet and for that _I_ apologize. That was unprofessional of me and as your boss I should be an example for my employee. It won’t happen again.” And with that he entered his kingdom and Bard was left alone.

 


	2. Braid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, English is not my first language so there might be some errors that might have escaped when I edited the chapter and I re read them like three times just to make sure but alas! I always miss something.  
> Please bare with me, it might be a bit slow but I promise you it will be good. Thank you all for reading! Have a nice day!

The next morning, Thranduil had big sunglasses and his hair was in a messy bun with strands falling over his face. Usually he would wear his long blond hair in a braid but not today. He even had a big mug of coffee that said: _World’s Something Dad_. It was a gift from his son when he was sixteen and thought it was funny. It did question his own parenting skills but the boy turned up well. He is responsible and reliable. Bard just fallowed him with his eyes until Thranduil went to the back room. “Everything ok, boss?” Thranduil grunted. So much for keeping it _professional_ , Bard thought. “Need anything?” again… he grunted. Bard took the initiative and took a chair that was on a corner and turned on the lights. Thranduil complained but his employee ignored him. “Sit down. I’ll do your hair.”

“You’ll do what?” Thranduil managed to say. But Bard being a morning person and his boss being in that state, guess who had the upper hand when Bard pushed down Thranduil. “This is inapropi—”

“You are the image of this store and it would look bad if the costumers see you like this.” Thranduil couldn’t argue with him and let it slide but it was still weird that he was going to do his hair. “Don’t worry. I know what I am doing. I have two daughters.” Thranduil almost choke on his coffee. “Most people react that way.” He chuckled. “I actually have three children. Two girls, one is eighteen and the other is eight while the boy is fifteen.”

Bard took out the hair bun carefully not to pull it and hurting him as the hair cascaded over Thranduil’s back. With his fingers he combed the hair looking for knots. He didn’t expect it to be this soft and he liked how it looked between his fingers. Then he combed the front hair, pulling it back and it made Thranduil’s head fall back; he noticed his eyes were closed. Bard gulped and kept combing.

He thought that it shouldn’t be this mesmerizing.

“So the oldest is the same age as Legolas, what are they like?” Both men liked how they were bonding. Bard started braiding his hair into a fishtail braid.

“The oldest, Sigrid, is in Gondor’s University. She is currently doing a multidisciplinary bachelor in art. The girl couldn’t decide what to do.” He let out a small laugh. “I guess it runs in the blood. Bain is still in high school and he is taking some theater classes this summer. He was so insisting. He got the lead in one of the plays. He was so excited. The boy can’t stop practicing his lines. I even know them!” Thranduil could hear the smile in his voice and he couldn’t help but smile too. “Now, Tilda, she has the greatest imagination you could ever imagine. One day she is sailing in a pirate ship as a captain, then she is time traveler, then she is a wizard, then a demigod, then a space ranger, then a superhero, then a detective and sometimes a spy—the other day she is a warrior defending her kingdom. I can’t get enough of her. You don’t have any idea how many times I’ve been rescued from the evil dragon?” Both of them chuckled.

“They sound wonderful.” Thranduil couldn’t help but think of Legolas and how he grew up so quick and without a mother. Sometimes he wondered who took care of whom.

"They are," Bard stopped for a second to show Thranduil a photo of the three of them that he had in his wallet. "This was before Sigrid moved to the dorms of the university." Thranduil took the picture and saw that Sigrid was sitting at the table and in front of her was a cake and looking at the camera, Tilda was on her lap looking at the cake with her eyebrows furrowed—something that he noticed on Bard when he looks at something he wanted or is in deep thought and Bain had his chin on top of Sigrid's head, smiling, his eyes were shut and his arms were hanging over Sigrid's shoulder.  “ _Aaand_ we are finished.” Bard sounded proud of his work but he wanted to destroy that braid and start again and again and again. He took the braid and placed it over his boss’s shoulder while at the same time Thranduil reached for the back to grab his hair but end up grabbing one of Bard’s fingers. It took both men by surprise—one pulled away while the other lingered.

It was electrifying.

“Sorry about that.” He stood up and went to the bathroom that the room had and was very impressed. “Oh my! It’s very good! Thank you!” Bard only smiled. Thranduil walked over to Bard and massaged his neck feeling some part of the scar and frowned.

“Something the matter?”

“Yes… I feel bad that I brushed you off yesterday and then ended up worse and then you ended up doing my hair—that felt weird coming out of my mouth—anyway I’m a bad boss.” He really did feel bad about the situation… it was all thanks to _him_. It’s been five years and he still gets like this every time someone mentions him.

“No, you’re not. Everyone is allowed one slip once in a while.” Thranduil didn’t understand how can he be so nice and he was about to spill everything when the little bell in the door moved and someone entered. Bard looked back and said, “Well, time to work.” And walked away and greeted whoever entered.

When Thranduil got out of the back room putting his apron he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was inside. The man was wearing a buttoned up light lavender shirt with his sleeved pushed up and dark pants. His hair was shorter than the last time he had seen him and the beard was more trimmed. Thorin Oakenshield looked completely different. His heart jumped so hard he got light headed. When Thorin saw him he gave him a small smile. “Hey,” he said.

“What are you doing here?” Thranduil yelled. He had enough.

“I-” But Thranduil didn’t let him finish.

“First you ordered for me to do your flower arrangements for you _wedding_ , then you send you sister to convince me to go and now you come personally because you can’t take a fucking no for an answer!” The head ache was back and the sleepless night was fueling his rage.

“Thranduil, please! Calm down! I just came to see how you were!”

Thranduil scoffed. “Spare me good guy act! You just want to clear your conscious so that you can have a happy ending with your new lover. If you think I would forgive you then you are mistaken.” Now Bard was beside Thranduil.

“You abandoned _me_! Don’t you think that hurt me deeply? To be rejected by someone who I though was going to be there by my side? Someone offered to help me and I fell in love on the way, which, by the way, took a while because I was so scared to love again! I don’t regret anything!” Thranduil saw red and grabbed his collar and both men staggered.

“I was thinking of my son, you ingrate! I would never put my son bellow you and you and I know you were in some shady business trying to get your corporation back! You didn’t care who was in your way, you went mad! You were different! And you know what’s funny? Since I didn’t “help” you, you resented me! You think I didn’t notice? After what you did to me you think that I would go to your wedding and see you happy after what _you_ did to _me_?” Thorin grabbed Thranduil’s wrists and tried to break lose. “Are you an idiot?” he screamed.

“Enough!” Thorin broke loose and pushed Thranduil back and Bard caught him. He glared at Thorin and Thorin glared back. “I didn’t come here to apologize about falling in love but I know what I did was wrong and for that I do apologize. I just want to make things right.” He started to adjust his shirt.

“I don’t want it. Leave. You already have my word for your flowers.” With that Thranduil turned around and went to the back room. When he heard the bells jingle tears rolled down and sat down in the chair where he was before.

“Boss?” Bard entered the room.

“Not now Bard… please. I need to be alone.” But Bard didn’t leave and instead moved closer and kneeled down and looked up. “What are you doing?”

Bard hushed him and gave him a hug. Thranduil’s face was resting on his shoulder. He tried to break free but Bard just didn’t budge. “It’s ok.” And then Thranduil’s tears rolled faster and he just gave in into his arms. The way he grabbed Bard’s shirt made Bard hug him tighter. It felt good to cry, it felt good to let it all out. After five minutes of crying Thranduil sniffled and pulled back. Bard still having his arms around his boss, looked at Thranduil’s red face. “Feeling better?” he shrugged and whipped a tear. “I’ll take it.” then both men straightened up and Bard walked away leaving Thranduil in the back room. He had to before he did something that he would regret. 

And Thranduil? He just stood there in a daze.

After the day was over, both men cleaned the store, then placed the flowers inside and pulled down the metal door. When Bard was about to put his helmet on, his boss called for him. The way Thranduil fidgeted with his keys made him curious. He has seen him pretentious, professional, agitated, angry and crying and now this was a new face for him. With that he placed his helmet under his arm and waited.

Thranduil lifted his head and just decided to say what was in his mind. “Would you like to come up?”

Bard was so caught off guard that he dropped his helmet. The sound it made when it hit the pavement made both men jump. “Shoot… sorry!” then he cursed under his breath as he grabbed the helmet. Now he had made it awkward. He didn’t want to make it awkward! He really wanted to go up! Enter that magical kingdom and get to know his boss more and see what other interesting stuff the man could offer to his curiosity. What can he say to say yes? It would be my pleasure? No. Creepy. It would be an honor? What was that?  I’d love to? Too much.

“If you can’t, it’s fine. I probably freaked you out. I’m sorry.” Thranduil sounded a bit embarrassed.

“No! Wait! Let me call my son?” He took out his phone from his pocket and dialed his son’s number when he picked up he told him that he was probably going to be a bit late and that he knew the drill when it came to eating and the sleeping schedule. Bard didn’t know how late he was going to stay.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, English is not my first language so there might be some errors that might have escaped when I edited the chapter and I re read them like three times just to make sure but alas! I always miss something.  
> Please bare with me, it might be a bit slow but I promise you it will be good. Thank you all for reading! Have a nice day!


	3. Arrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story is kind of slow but a lot happened with these two characters and I want to make it as realistic as possible (even though it's just the third chapter). 
> 
> Also, I want you to picture the actress Alicia Vikander. I'll explain at the end.

Thranduil started walking and Bard fallowed him. He felt the tickle of the leaves against his skin and the smell of earth and flowers filled the air. Since the stairway was between the flower shop and another building that sell cupcakes (Bard would sometimes go there and take some home. The face Tilda makes when she sees the pretty light yellow box with a white ribbon always made his day.) The space between them wasn’t that big so the branches of the vines made it look like a tunnel.

Finally, Thranduil opened the door and both men entered. The inside had a smell of wood with vanilla. It totally suited the image of his boss. There were healthy plants everywhere. The décor was like a bohemian rustic design and it was warm and lovely. Bard couldn't help but think of Legolas, how he presented himself so different from his father. Like a warrior prince. He looked rougher. "I have to say," Bard said breaking the silence and looking around. "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," he smiled. "My son thinks it's a mess."

"A house should have a level of chaos. It's a home after all." Thranduil liked that.

"You can leave the jacket on the couch; do you want a mandarin orange?" Bard couldn't help but find that adorable. Who offers a fruit and specially a _mandarin orange_? Thranduil opened the fridge and looked inside. "Or tea, or coffee, or—" _you_? Bard thought. God, how he wanted him. It felt good to admit it. He finally entered this magical place and it felt like a dream. He couldn't help imagine waking up, smelling fresh coffee in the morning, noticing that Thranduil was not in the bed, that when he went to the kitchen that Thranduil would be facing the coffee maker as he pours some in his cup, without a shirt, golden hair over his shoulders revealing his neck and grey sweatpants because why not? And then him coming from the back, hugging his waist, placing his chin on his shoulder and then kissing that very neck. "Bard?" Thranduil's voice snapped him back to his dull reality.

"Ah… eh, yes?"

"Yes to coffee or iced tea?" 

Bard smiled and made a thinking face. "As much as I love coffee… I will take coffee." Thranduil snorted, he couldn't help but to think that he was an adorable dork. He then took out an old fashioned percolator or to be more specific a stovetop espresso maker and then a bag of _The Shire Coffee: Medium Roast_ and started making it.

"It'll just take a few minutes. You can sit where ever you want." Thranduil offered and saw when he pulled one of the wooden chairs from the little dining room table that was facing the kitchen. His boss rested his back against the kitchen counter and crossed his arms. "I feel like I owe you an explanation. Because of my … _episode_."

As much as Bard wanted to know more about Thranduil… he was aware of the fact that whatever happened to make him feel like that… was big and deep. "You actually don’t." there was an awkward pause and he could see that his boss was half troubled and half embarrassed. "But," he quickly said and Thranduil looked up. "If it does make you feel better to tell me then I am all ears." and then smiled. "and now I realized that if I have a bit of knowledge of what happened I can help you in any way I can." he made some boxing movements, reveling some of his muscles. Thranduil chuckled and fought the urge to bite his lips. 

Thranduil turned around to check the coffee. He asked how Bard liked it and he said black with a spoon of brown sure while Thranduil heated up the milk for himself. When both of them had their mug of coffee, Thranduil sat in front of him and took a sip. "You know the corporation of _Erebor_?" Bard nodded. "Well, long story short he is now the president of it after it was taken by Smaug. There were some conspiracy that he killed Thorin's father—one of the reasons why he was on the run. It was clear that Smaug wanted him dead and hired a hitman."

"I think I heard that in the news a few years ago." Bard took a sip and moaned and licked his lips. "Good coffee by the way." Thranduil looked away and said thanks. It felt good. "Anyway, they found out what Smaug did, the corruption and the murders and whatnot. It was all a mafia. I didn’t pay much attention when it became public news because back then… stuff… happened." Thranduil waited for Bard to explain but he didn’t. "Anyway, continue."

"Umm… Thorin and I dated for a long time; before and after he was on the run. Legolas was still a kid, he was eight when we started but when he turned thirteen something happened… I almost lost him in a fire. They learned he was living with us so they burned the apartment. I have a scar in my back to prove it… I decided that my love for my son was bigger and my fear overwhelmed me because I had lost my wife when he was born—I couldn't bear to lose him too. I disappeared and when Thorin got his company back thanks to some board members and a hacker, he became president. He looked for me and instead of wining me back he just insulted me. I could see the hate in his eyes… he never apologized for what happened to Legolas and me. Five years later he came back and asked me to make flower arrangement for his wedding. Deep in my heart I still blame him. I just… I almost lost my son and he was more worried about his company and his revenge … and then he comes back living the perfect life… he even found a lover." Thranduil scoffed in disbelief. "He never thought the pain he inflicted!" Thranduil stopped and massaged his forehead and then took a sip. "You can see how mad I was… still am."

Bard just nodded. "Then why did you agree to make the flower arrangements? You were in your right to flat out refuse."

"I know but you know what would happen to the image of my store if I say no to the president of the _Erebor_ Corp? Even I'm not that stupid. But I don’t understand why he did it or why he even wants me at his wedding… he hasn’t even apologized for real." Bard didn’t say anything even though he had an idea why but it wasn’t his place to tell him. "I just want this whole circus to be over."

"I can't believe all of this happened but I kind of understand your feelings. Like you, I lost my wife too. Three years ago actually…" Thranduil placed his mug on the table and his eyes winded. "If something like that ever happens to me and my children I would lose it."

"That's my life… and I'm sorry about your wife." Bard nodded.

After a few chit chat about work and their kids, Bard looked at the time and realized that they were talking for three hours and it was almost nine o'clock and he had to go back to his apartment and look after his children. He didn’t know if wanting to stay a bit longer made him a bad father. When Bard told his boss that he had to leave, both men stood up and headed for the door.

"I just want to say that I feel better telling someone about my past… I thought it would help me realize what to do… but I still don’t know…" Bard wanted to take his hand and caress his boss's face and comfort him, spoil him. Make the pain go away.

Bard decided to make another bold move and hugged him. Thranduil gasped. "I can't tell you what to do but I hope you realize that you have a friend that can help you." A _friend_ both of them thought. "Do you have a pen and paper?" Thranduil nodded and went to take a pad of sticky notes in the shape of a leaf and a pen. Bard went and wrote his phone number. "Here, just in case you need something."

"Thank you," Thranduil smiled. "I'll see you on Monday."

After Bard left, Thranduil was still feeling the hug. Now he had conflicted feelings about what just happened. First, he did feel better after talking with Bard. It was nice and he didn’t wanted it to end. He even lost track of time. But after the hug… why was he feeling so conscious of him. Thranduil even admitted to himself that he wouldn’t mind more than a hug… just imagine Bard next to him in his bed in the morning… waking up, smelling coffee and realizing that Bard wasn't in bed but instead in the kitchen… his broad back facing him… how he wanted to hug his back… but apparently it was one sided.

After all, now they are just _friends_.

He gripped the paper in his hand and looked at it. He let out a deep breath, and then walked to the fridge. He looked at the photos that were already there; some of when Legolas was a baby and some of when his wife was alive. There was one, a Polaroid, where they were in high school. He remembered that they were at a house party and a friend asked them to pose for a photo. His wife placed her head on his shoulders, smirked and he smiled. What he didn't know at the moment was that she had placed her two fingers behind his head. The photo said _Thranduil + Arya._ Thranduil looked away and pinned the note with a magnet that he had bought in a flea market. It was in the form of an arrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alicia Vikander is the face I imagine when thinking about Thranduil's wife. She is not blonde but it's up to you to imagine her as you like. I also have a face for Bard's wife but I will tell you who when the time comes. Also, I was looking for Elvish names for her and I saw the name Arya and even though it's another character from a complete different show, I actually like it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. The Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took some time to post this but stuff happened :/   
> Hope you guys like it!!

Since they didn’t work on Sundays, they had to wait until Monday to see each other… neither of them knew that they were slowly falling in love with each other. They actually missed each other but what excuse would they give each other without sounding obvious? They guessed they had to suck it up. Bard decided to take his kids to an ice cream at the park. It was a nice day and he needed a distraction. What he didn’t know was that he would bump with Thorin Oakenshield and his lover.

Thorin did recognize him and Bard didn’t hide the fact that he didn’t like him at all. The glare was very obvious. Neither said anything until Thorin called for him. "I apologize for what happened yesterday."

"I'm not the one who you should apologize to." and with that he walked away.

Thranduil realized that he deserved some answers and that he deserves an apology. It has been five years and it was in his right to claim. After the whole morning debating what he should do, he picked up the phone and called _Erebor_ Corp. He needed to be brave and show him what he has done. His goal wasn’t to ruin his wedding or the whole atmosphere of the wedding but it was now or never. After the third ring, a man picked up the phone. " _Erebor_ Corporation, how can I help you?"

"I need to speak with Thorin Oakenshield."

They met at the coffee shop a few blocks from where Thranduil lives. It was little but for him it was perfect and he needed a place that didn’t make him feel more nervous. He needed comfort. When he heard the tiny bell of the coffee shop's door, just like in his shop, he looked up and Thorin was looking around, looking for him. When he spotted him he stared at him for a few seconds. Probably thinking about something, wondering what crazy thing would happen next. When he finally sat in front of Thranduil, this time he didn’t burst out yelling. Instead he waited.

"You know why I called you here?" he nodded. "I just need you to listen to what I have to say. I don’t know why you decided that out of all the flower shops in Middle Earth you would insist on mine. Why? What logic did it pass your mind when you decided that _I_ had to make flowers for _your_ wedding? And then _invite_ me. Some might say that you are doing this to spite me. Haven't I suffered enough?" Thranduil was calm but there was anger in his voice. "Why the cruelty?"

Thorin looked down and then out the window where they were sitting. "I'm not being cruel. That's not my intention and to be honest… I don’t even know either. I was just being selfish." Thranduil scoffed. "I just needed an excuse to see you, to talk to you."

Thranduil closed his eyes and tried not to look so outraged. "You think that I was the one who betrayed you… but I chose what was best for my family. I will never understand why you resented that, you practically did the same for _your_ family. You know how many nightmares I had where I looked for my son in that hell fire only to find him _dead_?"

"I thought we were family…"

"Yes we were. But you decided to stay in that world. I could not risk it. I still have that scar… It will never go away, Thorin. And you know what hurts me the most? That you actually got the audacity to insult me… I saw the hate in your eyes. The eyes that once were filled with love towards me were gone. That world changed you and I didn’t want to be part of it. I was never meant to be part of that world. I believe the least you could do is apologize."

"I am sorry that I dragged you and Legolas but I wanted you to be part of it, to understand it."

"You don’t you think I tried? Why do you think I was with you all those years?" Thorin pressed his lips into a thin line.

"To be honest I was still hoping that you would still be in my life. I was angry at you because you abandoned me. I thought that our love was so strong that we would beat the obstacles forever, that you were going to be by my side… that's how much faith I had for you."

"You know that I will always choose my son." Thorin nodded. "You guys were so close when he was little. It pains me that you didn’t understand my fear when he almost died in my arms."

"If you would have giving me a chance I could have protected …" he stopped. His hands were clenched.

Thranduil looked outside. "You know it's going to be hard to even think of being part of your world now. I am happy where I am, Legolas is studying in the university—he turned into a fine young man and my business is blooming more than ever. I can't ask for anything better. I need this hatred to leave my body in order to move on completely. I know it's a process… heck, it has taken five years but… I can't look what's in front of me if I keep looking back.  You are lucky that you founded someone that loves you, and to be honest I don’t know how that happened." Thorin gave a little smile.

"I don’t know either… he is something… but I want us to at least be something other than strangers."

"I need you to understand that it's going to be hard for that right now. It is still painful. What we had is lost and yes, it is for me to decide. Both of us went through some very crappy situations but enough is enough. It will take me some time for me to completely wish you happiness though but for the mean time … I'm just glad that you found someone that Dis likes." Thorin gave another small smile.

"I wish I could take it all back…" he whispered.”I wish I didn’t hurt you."

"Stop." Thranduil held his hand up. "Just stop. I did love you but our thing wouldn't have lasted either way because, for what I see, it was your boyfriend who changed you. I never had that power. If I had, things would have been different. Like I said, I do accept your apology and now I can move forward. Do not stay in the past, Thorin. He is your future now." Thorin looked down at his hands and placed his palm face up and open. Thranduil looked at it and took a deep breath and took it. It was gentle even though Thorin's hands were rough. Both men looked at each other and gave a small smile.

Thranduil felt a bit of peace inside him. He knew that the problem wasn't over and it would take time for him to actually let every bit of the past go… he realized that Thorin was one of the reasons why he didn’t let go completely of Legolas. Why, even though his son was in the university, studying to be successful, he was still holding him back with the excuse that he needed him for the flower shop.  He was so afraid of losing him. Thranduil realized that he was robbing him from the time of his life.

It was time for a change.

 


	5. Purely Professional

The next day, Thranduil was looking forward to talk to Bard about what happened. When he opened the shop he was smiling, whistling and more talkative to his costumers. Not saying that he was unfriendly but it was hard to express himself. Just the expected kind of politeness was more than enough, plus his others employees did all the work in that area but since they were gone and Bard was the only one there, it was understandable. When Bard arrived—late to be more specific, he went past Thranduil to the back room.

Thranduil didn't say anything. He guessed that something happened so he decided to stay out of his way. But he really wanted to talk to him, even if it was about the weather. When Bard came out with his apron, he didn’t even look at Thranduil. "Good morning. A bit late, huh."

"Stuff happened." the way he said it took aback Thranduil.

"Stuff?" that sparked the boss-mode he was famous for among his employees. Thranduil took shit from no one. 

Bard let out a sigh and looked at Thranduil. "Yes. _Stuff_. It happens, ok?" Thranduil didn’t appreciate his tone and it irritated him that it bothered him, especially after how good terms they were at his house. He opened his mouth to say something when someone entered the shop. It was Dis.

"Good morning, Thran!" he turned and walked towards her. What timing.

"Good morning, Dis. How can I help you?"

"Well, I just came to see how the flower arrangements were going and I heard that you talked to Thorin." she said the last part as a whispered because she knew it was a personal situation but still Bard heard it. The thing about Dis was that she thinks she is whispering but actually she isn't. "I don't know about the details but I was just wondering how you were." She was genuinely concerned and it made him realized that he actually missed her even her loud mouth and wonderfully rough personality. 

Thranduil smiled, it actually made his blue eyes sparkle, "Yes, I am fine."

There was a rough sound and when both of them looked, Bard had stood up from the chair and went to the back. "What’s wrong with hottie?" Thranduil shook his head and raised his shoulder. The way Dis noticed how he looked at his employee made her smirk. " _Ah_ … I get it." Thranduil looked at her confused. "You have the hots for mister hot stuff. Have you made a move?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Your flower arrangements are doing _fine_. They will be ready in no time."

"Don't dodge the question." she crossed her arms.

He crossed his arms back at her, it looked like a standoff. "It's purely professional," but the way he said it she knew that there was something more and that made her scream and hit his arm. He winced and touched his arm.

"I knew it! Yes! About time you got some acci—” Thranduil hushed her.

"My gosh! I'm telling the truth!"

She shook her head and eyed him up and down. "What a pity. I would have climbed that like a—"

"Dis! Oh my-! Do you talk like that in front of your children?!"

Dis shrugged then mumbled something like " _Judgy_ …"

After that, Dis left and Thranduil went back to talk to Bard. He was looking at at some bags of soil. He knew the he was pretending to do some work. "Bard." he didn’t answer. "Is everything ok?" he didn’t answer either. "Bard!"

"Just give me some space!" Thranduil took a step back. It has been a long time since someone had yelled at him and it hurt more coming from Bard. That irritated him.

He got angry. Super angry! He could feel his neck and cheeks burning. "That is no way to talk to your boss, especially when I did nothing wrong! I thought we were good!" Thranduil's voice got deeper than it was originally and it gave Bard goosebumps. The thing about Thranduil's voice is that it was deep and smooth while Bard's was deep but raspy.

Bard turned around. "Just answer me this."

"I have no idea where this attitude is coming from but now you are demanding?" Thranduil turned on his heels and started walking. Bard cursed under his breath and grabbed his wrist.

"Wait! Just-just… did you… are you back together with Thorin?" Thranduil's eyes couldn’t open any wider. He was speechless. "Thranduil?"

"How in the world are you asking me this? Did you forget what we talked about two days ago?! Do you think that I would go back to someone who made my family suffer? He has a _fiancé_!" He was screaming! Bard let go of his hand. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

"Let me explain! I saw you yesterday with him holding hands! And then his sister came and said something that only confirmed that—"

"That you are an idiot?" Thranduil cut him off.

"I-I'm sorry. I just couldn’t believe that you would go back to him… I thought you still loved him." there was silence. Bard had his head down.

Thranduil was going to ask why he cared but then a costumer entered. Bard took the opportunity to dash out and left his boss behind. Tons of questions clouded his mind. Why did Bard care? Maybe he was worried as a friend that Thranduil was going to get hurt again? Thranduil walked towards Bard after Bard was finished and he touched his shoulder. Bard got tense.

"Bard, I think I know why you got angry and don’t worry. I'm not stupid enough to go back to him. Not in a million years. Not after what happened. Look, I see now how you get when a friend is in trouble but let me explained what happened." Bard looked down. He would play the _friend_ card because he could not confess that he actually got jealous and sad and angry and... Frustrated! He saw red because he couldn’t believe that Thranduil would go back with that jerk! "I met up with him to get some answers and we ended it on some somewhat solid grounds. It's amazing the kind of timing you have, especially when we were "holding"—" Thranduil made quotation marks in the air with his finger. "Heck, it was more like a placing than anything. After that I left. And Dis was screaming about… she was just talking about something else." Thranduil blush and turned before Bard could notice. "Oh, and one more thing." Bard looked at Thranduil, with his head held high, blue eyes looking down at Bard and hair over his shoulders, almost like a king. "Next time you yell at me for any reason, you're fired. Consider this a warning." and then he walked away mumbling: "Who the hell does he think he is talking to…" and proceed to make himself a man bun.

Bard smiled and said, "Yes, boss!" He has never felt more relived in his life.

 


	6. Noose

Right before closing time, someone entered making the bell slightly jingle. She was tall, radiant and with navy blue reefer coat with the collar up (because even though it was summer, leave it to _Mirkwood_ to still be chilly.), a pair of aviator sunglasses, a white and red stripped shirt and dark jeans. Her wavy blond hair was over her shoulders and was wearing a smile that could melt steel. The way she entered the shop and stood next to the flowers almost gave Thranduil a heart attack. He knew very well who she was. Bard was in the back checking on some stuff so they were all alone in the shop.

"So," her voice gave him chills. "This is where Bowman works." she looked around and unbuttoned her coat. "It's quite lovely." and she smiled genuinely at Thranduil and it made him blush. She extended her hand. "Good evening, my name is Galadriel Lórien."

Thranduil took her lovely hand and shook it. "I know who you are," he was start struck and it showed on his voice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm the owner of the shop. I'm Thranduil Greenleaf." He couldn't help to think that she was very lovely.

Bard came out with some papers. "I've checked the inventory and we need…" when he looked up, he threw the papers in the counter and smiled widely at Galadriel. In all the weeks that Bard had worked there, Thranduil had never seen him so excited. It actually made him like him more and wished that he could see that side of Bard more often. "Galadriel!" she received him with open arms and he dove for a hug. He even picked her up and twirled her. Both of them laughed. "What a surprise! What are you doing here?" she took her sunglasses off and revealed her light blue eyes and long eyelashes.

"Well, I'm going to exhibit tomorrow in the _Rhovanion_ Gallery and I wanted to invite you. You know the project I've been working for the last ten years? Well, it's been _ten years_ and I feel like it's time to let go." Thranduil looked at Bard and he looked serious and nodded every time she spoke. Thranduil excused himself and went to read the papers that Bard threw in the counter but he was still listening. "You know that I'm famous for taking celebrity photographs. _Commercial art_." She rolled her eyes and the way she said it made it seemed like it was a disgusting thing. "But this one is different and I want to share it with you." Thranduil looked away because it felt like a very intimate situation. "And I also…" Galadriel looked a bit troubled, as if it was hard for her to say what was on her mind. "Came… in person to tell you that there is a photo of _her_ as part of the exhibition." Bard stayed silent. "I thought it was appropriate to tell you personally. I don't want you to be surprised." there was sadness in her voice.

Bard took her hand. "I promise you that I will go." She smiled.

"Thank you." she said back very warmly. "Just go and say your name and they will let you in. The limousine will pick you up at nine o'clock." she winked and placed her aviators back on her lovely face, kissed Bard's cheek and hugged him. "See you tomorrow," with that she left.

Bard turned around with a smile and looked at Thranduil reading the papers, flipping them and then it occurred to him. He excused himself from his boss and ran out. That took Thranduil by surprise. When he came back, he was sweating and panting. "Do you have plans for tomorrow?" Thranduil opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and shook his head.

"Well, I have to check what I need for the next month."

"Can it wait until the next day?" he was still panting and he saw hope and a hint of desperation in his eyes and voice. It made his heart ache. Bard was too much for him. "Would you like to come with me to the gallery?" Thranduil looked at Bard, he wasn't expecting that. "Please." that plea was all it took to say yes.

The way he smiled made him smiled. Thranduil Greenleaf didn't want to believe that he was in love with Bard Bowman. But the feeling in his heart was too much to ignore. It was almost painful. What to do? He knew that there was going to be a point where he wouldn’t bare it. Was he going to wait for that moment or stop it there? How would he stop it? Firing him? That would be the actions of a coward and an asshole but what options does he have?

He could do one thing and that was to figure what was the relationship. Too many things were happening at once.

After they closed the shop for the day, Thranduil took out his keys and went up but before that he turned around, took a deep breath, ran down the steps and called Bard. His heart was pounding. He needed to know. If he asked, he could make things awkward at work but if he didn’t then he would be guessing all the time. That would be torture. He needed to know if it was a date.

Bard looked at Thranduil, he was on his motorcycle and was about to put on his helmet. "Yes?" of course Bard would sound confused.

"I just want to kn-- um…" he gulped. Sweat rolled down his neck, strands of blond hair were sticking in his forehead and neck. How can he articulate his feelings when he was never good at them? "I just want to… say thank you." Bard placed his helmet on his thigh, then smiled and nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

"You're welcome." Bard smiled and it made Thranduil's heart squeeze.

When Thranduil entered his house, he was so angry at himself. He wasn't like this when he was younger. He was bolder, snarkier, proud! When he wanted something, he would fight for it! That was one of the things that attracted his wife Arya and Thorin in the first place. Maybe it was a defense mechanism that was working inside of him. Was he scared of being with Bard? (if Bard ever felt the same for him) Did he had it in him to the possibility of losing someone again?

For Thranduil hope was nothing more than a noose waiting to wrap itself on a neck while playing the role of a rope for aid.

 


	7. Egg Shells

The next day Bard seemed a bit more cheerful than ever. Usually when he smiled, it was when he was being polite or when he would talk about something related to art. But today was different. First, he was earlier than Thranduil (and let's not forget that the boss lives upstairs.), he had brought coffee (he had noticed that Thranduil liked it with milk and with brown sugar.) and was constantly looking at his boss just in case he needed something. These were the things that made Thranduil hate Bard. He was making it so _hard_ … 

Bard on the other hand was happy that he had asked Thranduil to the gallery tonight. He wished it was a date because it would only be a date if both parties were well aware. He didn’t want to _push_ his _boss_ on going to events but he really wanted to. Bowman was trying really hard not to spill his darn feelings. He knew that with Thranduil he needed to walk as if there were egg shells on the floor because he feared that he would run away. He was determined to tell his feelings once and for all.

Even if it meant he would get fired. 

But the timing was never in his favor. 

Finally, the hour had come to close the shop again. Thranduil had to bury his hand in his pockets to conceal his nervousness. "So, how do I prepare myself?" Bard tilted his head in confusion. "I mean clothes. How do I dress?" 

Bard blinked and then took a second to think. "Well, it is a formal gathering. I'd say a suit and tie." Thranduil nodded and walked away thinking without saying goodbye to Bard. "You do have a suit, right?" Thranduil dismissed Bard with two swift movements of his hands and nodded, still lost in thought. 

After Thranduil ate, he looked at his closet and took out his suits. They were not gallery worthy. He was frustrated so he decided to call his son. "Hey, dad." it was good to hear his son's voice. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Nothing. I was just looking through my closet and I can't seem to find a good suit to go out tonight and I was wondering if you took some."

"I did. Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to use them. I should've asked." Legolas sounded guilty.

"No, no. It's ok. It was a last minute thing."

"Wait, you do have a good suit. Look at the far end of your closet and there is one in a black bag. I did not take that one because it looked new and I remember you taking it everywhere whenever we moved." Thranduil knew the suit he was talking about. 

"Thanks, Legolas…” He paused. 

"Dad?"

"Oh, sorry. Look, I'll call you later. Ok?" and with that he ended the conversation.

Thranduil went to the closet and took it out and placed it on top of his bed. It has been years since he had bought that suit… with _her_. With Arya. He had forgotten about it… or maybe using it was never an option. He still remembered how he had gotten it. But now he didn’t really have a choice. All that time he spent looking at his suits and thinking about her, made him lose track of time and he only had an hour to prepare. Thranduil went to the bathroom, took a shower, took out the suit, made his hair and waited until it was nine. 

There was a honk outside and his heart skipped a beat. He looked at himself in the mirror and for the first time in his life he felt… _insecure_. Did he look good? Presentable? This was a new world for him: a different and unknown world. Suddenly he heard the words of his wife in his head of what she said eighteen years ago. 

_ How dazzling you look! Aren't I lucky! You are going to look wonderful at the dinner! Gosh, I love you so much!  _

Thranduil's wife never lied. 

Only once… 


	8. Art World

Bard was waiting outside the limo Galadriel had sent. She loved to make an entrance and if she could help her friends be as fabulous as her, she would do it. He was wearing a charcoal custom suit, a white dress shirt and a dark burgundy tie. His hair was combed back and he had trimmed his facial hair. Bard really wanted to look presentable. When Thranduil walked down the steps, both men almost had a heart attack when they saw how gorgeous the other looked. Bard composed himself when he saw his boss. He was wearing a cool grey custom three piece suit with a light blue dress shirt and a dark blue tie that really made his eyes pop. His hair was in a lose braid that was placed over his shoulder. None of them said a word until the limo driver said, "Please, get in." and opened the door for both men.

Thranduil had to say something because he didn’t understand why Bard was very serious. If he was going to spend the night with him (obviously because he was the only person he knew there.) he was not about to be the only awkward person there; he was invited, for goodness sake!  Better start with small talk.

"Bard," Bard looked at Thranduil and then adverted his eyes. "So, can you explain to me a little what am I going to see tonight?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes. Well, Galadriel has always been a famous photographer when working with different famous artists but once in a while she likes to do a project that doesn't involve that type of commercial work. She has gained popularity with this but at the same time a lot of criticism. It's a tough world when it comes to art. I have been so busy with work that I wasn’t paying much attention but this project consists of her life outside of her usual world. A play of space. How the space affects the quality and language of the picture. The meaning and interpretation of each photo when being posed or taken randomly and how she juxtapose them in an art place, like a gallery. She took an old analog CCCR camera that her father gave to her when she first started taking photos and just started taking pictures of moments that she found were worthy and then asked those people to pose in a studio. You'll soon see." He smiled. "She makes wonderful photos. Masterpieces." it was wonderful hearing him speak. Thranduil could listen forever. There is nothing more beautiful than genuine passion in the voice of someone.

"This is you not paying attention?" both of them chuckled. He didn’t understood much because he doesn’t know much about the art world but he was happy that Bard was talking to him, even if it meant that he had to pretend that he knew what he was talking about. "So, I take you are in those pictures?"

He nodded and looked outside the window. Thranduil cursed in his mind. The awkward silence was back again. Finally Bard sighed and faced Thranduil. "I apologize for acting like this. It's that… it's a bit complicated. I really want you to enjoy tonight." Bard's dark grey eyes looked straight into his and he nodded. "I promise I won't leave you alone. I just need a friend right now." Ah, that word again. What a fool he was for thinking this was some sort of _date_.

Stupid noose.

"We're here," Bard said looking outside the window. There were people entering the gallery; all of them were very elegant and he could recognize a few faces. His cheeks flushed. Thranduil was afraid that he was not going to fit in.


	9. Introductions

The limo driver opened the door and the two of them got out. People spun their heads at them and murmured and kept staring. Thranduil has never felt more exposed. He was so nervous that he had to do what he did best: make his poker face by raising his eyebrows and looking straight ahead.

_You'll do fine._

Thranduil heard her again.

Bard was next to him, smiled and greeted some people with a business smile. Thranduil could hear the: "Bard! It's so good to see you again!" and the, "I haven't seen you around! Look, we have to talk about the next opening for a collection of paintings." and the, "I need your opinion about a new article I read about this new artist." and so on.

There was a man with black notebook checking list. When Bard and Thranduil walked up to him, he asked for their names. "Bard Bowman and Thranduil Greenleaf." Thranduil loved that Bard looked so sure of himself. The man didn’t even look inside and let them in with a polite smile and told them to enjoy the show.

The inside of the gallery was grey and it had additional walls with more display. It was beautiful. People were gathering in front of the photographs and just stare at them, analyzing them and discussing them. Different opinions were flying around about one single photograph. Some people agreed on something, some just didn’t. It showed in their faces, neither hiding their opinions. The possibilities were endless. Bard spotted Galadriel and walked up to her. Her face showed how glad she was that he was there. Next to her were three men who looked like they knew Bard.

"Bowman! It's so good to see you back in the art world!" the man was older in comparison, he had a grey beard and grey hair that was combed back but it was still wild. He was wearing a grey suit with a white dress shirt and tie with white and black squares. He extended his hand pulled him into a long hug. 

"Thank Galadriel for that," all of them chuckled and looked at Galadriel. She looked pleased with herself. "This is my friend and boss, Thranduil Greenleaf." The man extended his hand and Thranduil took it. His grip was firm and warm. "Thranduil, this is Gandalf Grey." there was something in his eyes that gave a hint that he already knew who Thranduil was.

"Pleasure," both men said and Gandalf took out a business card. Then Bard proceeded to introduce Celeborn Lórien, Galadriel's husband. He was a few years younger than Galadriel but they looked good next to each other. There was a sort of elegance. Then he faced the other man who was wearing a white three piece suit with a dark dress shirt and silver tie. He had a shorter hair than Gandalf, it was groomed and it had hints of dark grey (the same as Gandalf but it shined), his beard was shorter and combed. Thranduil extended his hand, it was bony and uncomfortable. Bard was about to introduce him but the man cut him off.

"I'm Saruman White, art and food critic and chief lawyer." his air as he spoke was full of pride. Thranduil took his hand back.

"Pleasure,"

Bard placed his hand on the lower part of Thranduil's back and pushed him a little. "Well, I'm going to look at your photographs and we'll come back." everyone smiled and nodded. Thranduil got shivers when he felt Bard's hand.

Thranduil had to admit that the photographs were beautiful but there was something about them that saddened him. He couldn't quite place it. Thranduil would see the photograph with a few people, next to it was another one with the same people in a studio in black and white, the background and the clothes were black, so the focal point was the face of the person. There was one where he identified Gandalf. The first analog photo was him on a terrace at night, he could see city lights in a corner and he was sitting on a couch with his legs crossed, his right hand stretched over the top of the dark cushions, almost like an invitation while the other was raised to his lower face, his index finger over his lips as he was smiling while the rest of his fingers were wrapped around a can of beer. It looked like a very fun night. The other photo was him but in the studio and he was wearing a black shirt and was looking straight into the camera. It was intense. Thranduil had to look away.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" said Bard, so low it could've been a whisper. Thranduil shifted his blue eyes at Bard and nodded.

He kept looking at the other photographs, Bard explain who they were and how they are either far away, dead or no longer part of her life until both of them stopped. In the middle of walking he saw Galadriel sitting on a modern futon in the middle of the room. She had a glass of champagne while looking at the photographs. Suddenly Gandalf walked up to her with his hands inside his pockets. He smiled and she returned it. Suddenly her husband walked behind her and placed her hand over her shoulder. She looked at it and then stood up and left. Gandalf was left alone.

 


	10. Lonely

The next photograph had a girl about sixteen with long hair. Her bangs were washed out pink and the rest blue, turning washed out green and her blonde roots were visible. There was a half-eaten pizza on a paper plate and a cup of soda in front of her and she was looking straight into the camera smiling in disbelief but relatively happy. She looked familiar but it wasn't until Thranduil saw the other photo that the resemblance was obvious. "Is this…"

"She is Galadriel's daughter… Celebrían  Lórien." She had her mother’s eyes and smile. The other photo was her with her head slightly to left and looking down. Her hair was over her shoulder.

"She looks so lonely," he said to himself. 

"Does she?" Galadriel said behind him. Thranduil snapped his head in shock. She looked at the photograph. "I'm sorry to startle you.” She smiled as if she did it on purpose. “But I do have to agree with you.” He noticed the regret in her eyes. As if she blames herself for something. “By that time she had met her current husband, Elrond—such a nice man. He is currently taking care of her. She… she is not well." Thranduil could hear the loss in her voice. "What else do you see?" Bard looked at Thranduil who didn’t say anything. What did he see? He didn’t know what to say. How can he articulate his words?  

Thranduil felt the suit on his body like a hug.

_Thranduil… love. I believe in you._

"I have to apologize; I'm just a flower shop owner so maybe I won't be able to see what you are trying to tell us." He looked back to the photograph.

Galadriel looked at Thranduil with intrigue and smirked. "What am I trying to say?" Gandalf and Saruman were behind her and were intrigued for what was happening. "What are my pictures tell _you_ , a person with little knowledge of art and my personal life."

Thranduil looked at Bard. He had an audience now.

_You can do this._

"You are sad." there was silence. Galadriel stopped smiling and a swarm of murmurs filled the air. He heard when Saruman scoffed and thought about Thranduil’s audacity to summarize her work with such a plain and inferior word. "Sure, it’s about loss but it’s more than that. It’s about your past and your present and how drastically it has changed. The people who are no longer there represent the action of absence and how it affects you.” Both of them didn’t break eye contact. "You're lonely." he cocked his head and then nodded. Both pair of blue eyes were competing now. "I see the love in the chaos, the chaos of two different styles of photography but also love in the caution because you’re being considerate. It’s like saying: ‘without you—” he pointed to the analog picture. “I’m like this.’ It’s admitting weakens but with dignity.” And with a swift movement, Thranduil pointed to the other. “They are not here to be exploited. There is still love here even though they are no longer with—” He stopped. "… I wonder…" he placed his fingers over his lips and chin, thinking. If these photographs were about what it was taken from her… and her husband is not in the pictures but _he_ was… " _Oh_." Thranduil connected the dots. "I wonder _who_ you are sending the message?" there was silence. Because there were only two people who are in the photographs that were still in her life but one of them was just fine with Galadriel. Thranduil glanced at Gandalf.

"… Smart man," another set of murmurs. "Who indeed…"

Saruman popped from behind and scoffed again. "Are you telling me that this is all a declaration of love?" he couldn’t believe it. "I am pretty sure there is something more behind this."

"I believe so too," said Bard. All the pairs of eyes fell upon him but it did not faze him. He was used to it. "I think it's more a reminder that they are still in her heart; from those days in the photographs until this very moment. She is immortalizing her love. She is saying that she will _never_ forget." Thranduil felt relieved that Bard swooped in and saved him. He was scared that he had made a fool of himself. “I have to disagree in the weakness idea… this takes courage. Like Thranduil said, it’s not to exploit them because they are in a gallery but to love them the way she does best. ”

Saruman didn’t like that answer. "If you excuse me," he huffed and walked away. People scattered now with this new idea and went to see the pictures again.

Only Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard and Galadriel were in front of Celebrían's photographs.

Galadriel faced him. "I wonder what train of thought brought you to that conclusion."

Thranduil took a deep breath. "I too have lost someone very important and I know what it is like to try to preserve that memory."

_Well done, my love_.

Suddenly a photographer came and asked them to pose. Bard went next to Thranduil, who looked confused, while Galadriel stood on the other side. "Look at the camera," said Bard and he did. He didn’t smile. The photographer asked for Thranduil's information.

"Well then," said Galadriel. "This was quite interesting. Quite amusing considering how Saruman just stormed off. It was refreshing." she glanced at Bard and both of them chuckled. Then she left, leaving them alone.

"I have to admit, that was amazing!" he cheered. " _You_ were amazing!" Thranduil could see Bard's eyes sparkling with passion. To be honest, Thranduil didn’t think he said such "artsy" words. He just spoke his mind.

"I don't think I said anything out of the ordinary…" he confessed. “After all I don’t know much about—"

Bard grabbed Thranduil's upper arms and got closer. "That's the beauty in it!" Thranduil blushed. The grip was firm but it didn’t hurt. It was electrifying. "Can't you see?" He shook his head and it made Bard grunt a bit. He had been in this world for so long that he always expected people to understand what he was talking about when it came to art. "You made her happy. You told her that her work has a language, a voice that can be heard by the ears of those who not necessarily have an understanding of her world. You have the sensitivity to hear and fill the blanks." he let go and gave him a satisfying sigh. "You may not see it, but I do."

Thranduil looked at Bard's eyes. For someone who expresses his emotion through his eyes, they said so little at the same time. It was frustrating because Bard was complimenting him but he did not see it. "See what?" Bard smiled making him look younger. Suddenly, when Bard was about to say it, he looked behind Thranduil and closed his mouth. The way Bard's face changed made Thranduil look back.

And there it was.

_Their_ photograph.

 


	11. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read this!   
> I need you guys to imagine Charlize Theron.

It was breath taking.

_She_ was breath taking!

As they walked closer, Thranduil could see that they were at the same terrace. Bard was on a wooden lawn chair and the woman was sitting on his lap, he was hugging her and she was laughing. His face was between her neck and shoulder, biting playfully a little bit of skin while she was in a mid-laugh with her eyes shut; her knees were a bit up as if it was a reflex from the playful bite. His hair was shorter and he was fully shaved. Bard looked younger. Her hair was wavy and light brown; he could see now the resemblance in the children, especially in Sigrid. The setting was at night and the sources of light were a few candles that were lit.

In each photo there were the names of the people in the photograph, the year, location, medium and dimension. For example in Gandalf’s photograph was:

_Gandalf_

_Vacation house, 2008_

_Photograph_

_24 x 36 in_

Then there was Celebrian:

_Celebrian_

_Beorn’s Pizzeria, 2006_

_Photograph_

_24 x 36 in_

When Thran looked down at the photograph that was in front of him, it said:

_Bard and Tilda_

_Vacation house, 2008_

_Photograph_

_24 x 36 in_

So… her name was Tilda… this gave him a new perspective of Bard’s family.

Right next to it was a photo of Bard in the studio. It was Bard's gorgeous profile face, his hair was longer—it was hiding part of his face but he could distinguish his lips, nose and eyelashes and there were hints of facial hair plus lines of expression. The photo was darker than the rest; the only source of light was coming from behind and was illuminating the contour of the face and part of the hair.

There was no photo of her.

Thranduil was so absorbed watching every detail of Bard's familiar yet unfamiliar face that he didn't notice that he was gone. He looked everywhere. Finally he saw Galadriel talking to Saruman and Celeborn. "Excuse me, have you seen Bard?"  Saruman didn't say anything—there was no way he was going to speak to him so he just looked down upon him. Galadriel and her husband shook their heads. She looked around to see if she could spot him but Thranduil left.

He kept looking until he went to the men's bathroom and saw him washing his hands. His face was wet, drops of water dropped from his chin and nose. "There you are," Bard kept washing his hands. "I've been looking for you." Bard took a paper towel and dried his hands and face. "You ok?" Bard looked at Thranduil and noticed that his eyes were red. Thranduil's eyes winded. "Bard, what's wrong?" he demanded. Bard walked towards him and grabbed his arms gently, and with a sob he placed his forehead over Thranduil's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… let me-let me stay like this." Thranduil could feel Bard trembling all over his body. It made Thranduil teared up, making him bite his lip to prevent the tears from falling down. Thran could feel his pain because he _knows_. It has been eighteen years since Thranduil's wife had died and he still missed her; imagine Bard who lost his just three years back. Seeing that picture must have brought lots of memories and just thinking that he could never go back to that time… it wrecked him.

It wrecked both of them.

Thranduil lifted his arms and hugged him. One hand was placed over his neck and the other over his head. It reassured Bard that he was not alone while it reassured Thran that he was doing _something_ for Bard. Neither said anything, the only sounds were the outside of the party and Bard's sobs.

Bard couldn’t help but breathe Thran’s scent. It soothed him and he wished he could stay like that for hours, hugged him tighter, play with Thranduil’s hair and look how it looks between his fingers—he was so grateful that he was there with him… but now was not the time to be having those thoughts because he was _too_ vulnerable.

Finally, Bard lifted his head and let out a deep breath. He sniffed and Thranduil gave him a paper towel. Bard smiled and cleaned himself up. "Sorry about that." Thranduil was about to say something but Bard interrupted him. "It's just that, even though Galadriel warned me, it was still a shock." Thranduil rested his shoulder against the bathroom wall and saw how Bard splashed water again on his face. "You know why there isn't a studio picture of her?" His voiced trembled and Thranduil waited for the answer. "Because she died before Galadriel could ask her." Another tear rolled down.

Thranduil looked away and he stopped breathing for like a second. He realized that it bothered him more than he liked to admit. It was too much. Bard dried his face walked towards the door. His boss stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Take out your phone," Bard just looked at him, confused. "Please do it." Bard took it out and Thranduil started to say some numbers. "That's my phone number, save it. This is just in case you need something. It’s the least I can do for you giving me yours." with that Thranduil got out leaving Bard behind. Bard's heart was beating so fast. Finally he saved it and got out. Thranduil was waiting for him. Bard was smiling. "I want wine,"

"Oh, god. Me too." Bard combed his hair back and let out a ragged breath. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Even if they were _friends_ , both men knew that they had gotten closer. Their friendship had deeper meaning now and maybe there was no turning back. Neither was ready to confront those feelings yet because that night was for support. Their company was enough.

For now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I imagine Charlize Theron was Bard's wife (Tilda). She is gorgeous and I think she would fit the image the same way I felt that Thranduil's wife (Arya) had to be Alicia Vikander. :)


	12. Broken Promises

Thranduil spotted the open wine bar and smirked. He wasn't an alcoholic but he thought he was going to become one back when his wife died, the day she gave birth to Legolas. One night he was going to leave Legolas at the hospital because he didn't want to deal with a child without his wife but that night his son didn't cry when he left entered the hospital, he looked at him—Legolas had his mother's eyes… and smiled. With his tiny little hands, he reached for Thranduil and he started sobbing. He realized that he couldn't abandon his son; his own blood. Legolas was a little piece of her. From there on, he decided it wasn't fair for Legolas and stopped drinking.  

And now Legolas was not there so Thranduil thought it wouldn’t hurt anyone.

They stayed in a corner, drinking and talking. That night they realized that they had something in common other than the love for their children. It was refreshing because it wasn't about flowers or art and it felt amazing.

It was literature.

It started when Bard recited an Aristotle's quote. " _The aim of art is to represent not the outward appearance of things, but their inward significance_." because they were looking at Saruman with a crowd and smiling proudly about his beliefs towards art and probably philosophy. That's the thing about art, it's such an ambiguous topic that anyone can talk about it and no one can actually say if it is right or not. It's quite frustrating actually.

But Bard didn't expect Thranduil saying something back. " _Wise men speak because they have something to say; Fools because they have to say something_." He looked at him surprised. "What?" Thranduil took a sip. "I have my fair share of knowledge."

"I do not doubt it but I didn't think you would quote Plato on me." he smiled. Again, Bard was very interested on Thranduil. This excited him.

" _It is the mark off the educated mind to be able to entertain a thought without accepting it._ " Thranduil quoted Aristotle too. Bard could _kiss_ him right now. The way Thranduil said it, with a smirk and looking at Bard with his eyebrows high… he even considered the possibility that he might be seducing him. He knew that wasn't the case, he only wished. But it was definitely working.

"Tell me another one," Bard took a big sip of wine.

Thranduil looked at him and then at the people in the gallery. He tilted his head in thought, exposing his neck a bit. Bard knew that the wine was getting to his head but what he was feeling gave him so much pleasure, a pleasure he hadn't had for a long time. "I said that I don't know much about history of art but I know more about literature."

"Literature is a form of art."

Thranduil shrugged. " _It is the spectator, and not life, that art really mirrors_."

"Oscar Wilde… you still think you don't know about art?" Bard got closer and smirked.

"Not like you," Bard snorted and then chuckled.

"Well, I did study it. Ok, I'll quote something that doesn't have to do about art. Let's see…" with his free hand, he touched his lips and looked around, thinking. How he did that made it look like they were soft, Thranduil thought. "Ah…" he smiled. “ _Doubt thou the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love._ " He realized that if he kept drinking, he will spill all his feelings in quotes from Shakespeare… God no! That would be horrible!

" _The course of true love never did run smooth…_ " another quote from Shakespeare.

Bard noticed the sadness in his voice. He didn't want that. He needed to make him laugh. Bard took a deep breath and deepened his voice. " _To be, or not to be, that is the question_ " Thranduil chocked on his wine and laughed. Both men laughed and laughed and laughed. Some people turned around to see what the commotion was. After that they started quoting books, songs, movies, poets, musicals. At one point Bard mixed two quotes and Thranduil lost it when he looked confused about what he just said.

They were having _too much fun_ that Gandalf had to intervene. Bard saw how he walked towards them with his hands in his pockets and ready to say something. Bard leaned over Thranduil and placed his hand over his own lips.

" _Shhh…_ Gandalf is coming. Act normal." Thranduil nodded but he just giggled and placed his head over Bard's shoulder because he couldn't stop. They were too close to each other and it wasn't the time or place to be acting like that. Gandalf _had_ to do something.

"Bard," Gandalf smiled, not genuinely but politely. "I'm glad that you are having a good time." Bard nodded and tried to look serious. Gandalf just stared and grunted. He looked back and saw Galadriel talking to someone and smiling. He didn't want this night to be ruined. Gandalf wanted it to run smoothly and so far it has been but he can't let two drunks keep drinking. "I think it's time for you too to leave." Bard straightened up and realized what was happening. He was embarrassed. "I'll call the limo," and with that he left.

Bard waved Galadriel and she waved back confused. Thranduil kept walking but Bard stopped when he was close to Gandalf. "I'm sorry for my behavior."

Gandalf looked at Thranduil getting in the limo. "I understand enough of your situation, my dear friend." Bard nodded, patted Gandalf's shoulder and went to the limo.

When Bard got in, Thranduil had his head back, exposing his neck. His eyes were shut, his legs apart and his hands over his thighs. He was very much drunk and now he was tired. When Bard got in, Thranduil opened his eyes. "What a night." he mumbled. "I haven't laughed like that in years."

"Glad I could be of service," Bard sat next to him. He didn't measure the distance and he was too close but neither minded. Both of them liked the warmth of their shoulders.

Both men shut their eyes the whole way, just basking in their company. "When Legolas was born something happened," Bard looked at Thranduil because he didn't expect him to say anything and less if it was family related, he was playing with his thumbs. "We were so young…" When the limo stopped, Thranduil opened his eyes and let out a deep breath. "There was an accident, we were supposed to go to her house and try to talk to her father because he didn't approve of us. He didn't approve of the pregnancy. To be honest, Legolas was an accident but still, I've never seen her so happy when she saw the pregnancy test." Thranduil smiled but Bard could tell that it was a sad smile, almost broken. "She was eight months pregnant and… someone hit us. He hit her side and… when I woke up she… was bleeding all over and I blacked out again and…" Now he was feeling the dizziness and the numbness and he wondered if he had the will to go up his stairs. "One of the things that I loved about her was that she never broke her promises and never lied. It was always guaranteed and she always told me that we were going to be together for ever but… I remember that she was still conscious and she whispered, covered in scratches and blood that everything was going to be OK when they pushed her away on the hospital gurney. She said it with a smile and I believed her…when the nurse came, he told me that she ordered that whatever happens that the baby was first. To save the baby no matter what… that was the first promise she ever broke." Bard placed his hand on Thranduil's thigh. Thranduil realized that his feelings were over the place and that the alcohol wasn't helping. He sniffed and looked away. "Good night, Bard. Thank you for inviting me." Bard nodded and that was the only thing he could do at the moment.

Since he was dizzy, when Thranduil opened the door, he fell back and fell on Bard's lap. Bard looked at Thranduil and saw how beautiful he was. The way the braid fell over his thigh, the way his lips looked so bright and soft, and the way his eyes sparkled even though they were half shut.

Thranduil wobbled up and Bard placed his hand gently over Thranduil's cheek and kissed him on the lips. It was tender and warm. Thranduil could feel Bard's facial hair and both men could taste the wine in each other's lips. "Good night," said Bard.

"Good night," said Thranduil and he got off.

Why were they so unfazed by the kiss? Because they were still under the influence. It wasn't until both men entered their home, took a bath and went to bed that they realized what happened. Thranduil jumped out of bed and touched his lips, panting and confused. Bard laid on his bed, wide awake. He placed his hands over his face and groaned. He couldn't believe he just did that! Was he crazy? How was he going to face his boss tomorrow? Thranduil panicked. It was the alcohol! Yes! It must be that! Plus Bard was exposed and vulnerable, he was drunk and he needed comfort. Yes. It must be that. Thranduil laid his over on his pillow. He will act like it didn't happen. Thranduil convinced himself that it was for the best.

For the best.

 


	13. Heart Break

The next day, both men grunted and cursed because they couldn’t stop imagining what happened last night. Plus the hangover was strong. Even though they had worse, it was still an awful feeling. The light bothered them, Thranduil wanted to puke, Bard couldn't even get up. Bain came to his room and Bard told his son if he was kind enough to prepare coffee and breakfast for Tilda. The headache was a reminder of a decision that might be a bit of a problem in the future. Thranduil let down his guard for a second and now these were the consequences. He really wished that Bard wouldn't come to work… but who was he kidding? He was crazy for the guy.   

With only a few hours of sleep, Thranduil got of bed, made himself strong black coffee (he does this every blue moon.) and cooked an omelet. He needed something in his stomach, it hurt too much. After he finished, he opened the store and started working as if it was a normal day. Bard arrived a half an hour later. "Good morning," he said.  

Thranduil didn't turn around and mumbled a. "Morning." Bard went to the back room to get his apron and started working. Half of the day neither said anything other than the expected: "Can you get the soil form the back room?", "Do you need help with that?", "I'm going out, do you want something to eat?" and so on. Bard noticed that Thranduil was acting a bit odd (well, it would have been weird if he didn’t. It was something big for both of them.). Maybe he remembered the kiss. He needed to get it out of his chest. It killed him not knowing what Thranduil was thinking. If he remembered the kiss, then his boss must have too.   

When the shop was empty, Bard took the opportunity to talk to Thranduil. Bard realized that he had a bad habit of cornering Thran and that maybe he was playing unfair. He took a big breath and called for his boss. When Thranduil got out of the back room, Bard tapped his finger on the counter and bit his lips. He should have thought how to approach him before calling him. Thranduil looked at him, waiting to hear the reason for his call but when Bard didn't say anything, he turned around and started walking. "Wait!" Thranduil stopped. "Last night…"   

Thranduil tensed and didn't look back. "I can't recall much of what happened last night." he lied. He turned around and faked a smile. "Everything is haze." Bard felt a sting in his chest. The type that sobers you up instantly.   

Bard got closer. "Thran—”  

"We drank too much!" he yelled and Bard stopped in his tracks. Thranduil was looking down with his fists clenched. He was foolish to think that Bard was going to leave this alone. They were alone now and it was hard to escape.  

Bard realized that Thranduil _did_ remember and for that he was not going to let him have the last word. It was not fair for Bard. He had feelings too. "We kissed!" There was a long pause.   

"We were drunk…" the lack of sleep just increased Thranduil's irritability. “Let’s just forget it."  

Bard was angry. "Can't you just listen to what I have to say for one bloody second?!" Bard was hurt and Thranduil could hear it in his voice. "Please, just listen to me!" he pleaded. "I can't just forget the kiss! I can't forget how it made me feel. How you make me feel!" Thranduil was afraid what Bard was planning to say. "I have deep feelings for you." he whispered. Thranduil could see it coming. "I-" Thranduil's mouth went dry. "I-"  

"No! Do not say it!" Thranduil's heart ached. "You do not… you do not… you _cannot_ …" Bard's eyes watered.   

Bard glared at the ground. "Who are you to tell me how I should feel!?" Thranduil turned around and started walking away. "I love you!" he stopped.   

"No you don't…" Thranduil whispered. "No you don't! It was the alcohol! We were vulnerable! We were lonely! You’re just confused." Thranduil wish he could've stopped talking. "I can't… I can't be with someone who isn't over their wife!"   

Thranduil looked over his shoulder… he regretted immediately what he just said. Bard just stood there, with his mouth open in shock. A tear rolled down. He took a step back. "I can't believe you just said that…" Thranduil felt that whatever they had was now broken. Bard looked away, wiped away his tear, loosened up his dark green apron and placed it over the counter. Thranduil's eyes winded. He wanted to apologize, to scream to him not to leave… not to  _leave him_. But he knew was going to do anything. That’s the type of man he had become. Bard walked away and Thranduil didn't move, just hugged his arms as if looking for a comfort that will never arrive. As Thranduil heard the motorcycle's engine turn on and die slowly as it got farther away, tears rolled down. He placed his hand over his mouth and dropped to the floor.   

Why did he do that?   

Why was he such a cliché? He pushed him away and now that he got what he thought he “wanted” he wants the other back.  

Suddenly all his memories of Bard played in his head (because why not inflict more salt to wound?). The first time they met, how he smiled, how he hugged him, how he got angry, how he looked at him with tenderness, how he was there when Thranduil needed him, how he made him laugh, how he gave him advice, how he invited him out, how gorgeous he looked in his tie, how they laughed out loud, how he cried, how his eyes sparkled whenever they talked, how he braided his hair… how he kissed him… Thranduil loved him so, so much that it hurt. Now Bard will never come back because Thranduil was a stupid and insensitive jerk! A coward! Well, there is no use spilling out the obvious now, he thought. What was he going to do now? He didn't have the guts to call him, to go look for him, to  _fight_  for him. Even if he did, Bard, at this point, wouldn’t believe him.  

  

That day he closed the shop alone. It sure made a difference. Thranduil felt numb. That night, Thranduil Greenleaf cried himself to sleep. He hadn’t cried like that since… Well, he didn’t had the chance to cry at her funeral since her father prohibited for stepping in and screaming at him that it was all his fault. It was only after that he went to her grave and sobbed alone. 

When Bard got home, it was empty. Bain was with some friend and Tilda was at a summer camp in the school. He was so tired and so broken hearted. There is no age limit to get a broken heart; not even for a grown man. He got so frustrated that he threw his keys across the room. In that precise moment Sigrid entered and dodge them. "Woah!" she screamed.   

"Sigrid?" his father was surprised. "What-what are you doing here?" Sigrid smiled and dived for a hug. His father hugged her back and kissed her cheek and then her forehead.  

Sigrid chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you!"  

"Well mission accomplished!" they broke the hug. His daughter looked at him closer and furrowed her eyes.  

"Da'? What happened? Are you ok?" Bard let out a big sigh and smiled weakly. There is no use lying to his daughter or even putting on airs. 

Bard started walking and Sigrid fallowed him. "I just quit my job."   

"Then you can get another one. If I'm not mistaken, you are still getting job offers from your friends to work at the museums and galleries. Heck, you can even work at my university!" she beamed.    

Bard patted her head and sat in his big sofa. His apartment was big. Not only did he worked and got paid very well, he was the sole hair to his father's fortune. After his wife had died, he didn't want to work at museums or galleries or anything art related because that was how the met. He loved art and sometimes he couldn't shut up about it. But sometimes he needed a break. That's how he decided to get the job at the flower shop… The universe had never laughed so hard in his face.  

"Ok, da'… you're worrying me." Sigrid sat next to him.   

"Love, you know how much I love your mother, right?" she nodded. "I thought I could never love anyone else." Sigrid looked sad and grabbed his hand. "I have never been so wrong in my life." Sigrid looked at her father and then looked away, thinking.   

"Is she the reason why you quit?"   

There was a long pause. Bard closed his eyes and looked at his daughter. "Actually, she is a he." Sigrid look unfazed.   

"So, was he?"   

"I have to ask, why you are ok with this?" he looked right into her eyes.  

Sigrid faced him by pulling her legs up and hugging them. "With what? That you fell in love or that it was with a man."  

"Both,"  

Sigrid smiled. "Da', you remember that I'm the oldest child, right? I know that you and mom both like both genders." Bard looked at her shocked. "Was this a secret?" when her dad didn't answer, she burst out laughing. "Da'! I remember when mom got jealous of one of your ex boyfriends and you told her that it was the same when it came to her ex-girlfriends." Bard threw his head back and laughed. 

"That was a long time ago! You were like six or something." Sigrid smiled like she knew everything. She was gloating.   

"I have a good memory. It’s even more amazing that you two managed to be in a serious monogamous relationship!”  

Bard rolled his eyes. “It was love, Sigrid. You can like both and still be faithful to the partner.” Sigrid nodded and rolled her eyes. Then she made a face that she remembered something.  

“Oh and Bain knows and I'm pretty sure Tilda won't care. But, what happened, da'?" Bard's smile faded and decided to tell her everything.  


	14. Spitfire

 

Finally the wedding day had arrived. Before that, Thranduil went to the mall to buy new clothes. He really wished that he didn't have to spend money on something that involves Thorin but what else could he do? He still didn't know what to do with the whole Bard situation but one thing was for sure… he missed him. It even surprised him how much he wanted to see him. It ached that he might not see him again.

For now, the shopping was a distraction.

In the end he bought a chambray suit and added a light blue dress shirt. He wasn't in a mood for a tie so he just unbuttoned the first button and he was done. Thranduil decided to leave his hair lose. Combed it back and let the rest fall over his shoulders and back. It was too long. He considered cutting it. When he got to the church by taxi, people stared. It was almost the same feeling as when he was at the gallery but this time he was a lone and he had to suck it up. With his head held high he walked until he heard someone scream.

It was Dis. Apparently she was one of the maids of honor. She looked… not like her usual self. He was surprised that she looked so beautiful in her dress. Well, more like _in_ a dress. Thorin's sister was a tough woman and sometimes she would show that trait in her clothes. Since she was always surrounded by men, she was comfortable in her brother's clothing. It was one of the things that Thranduil liked about her, the ability to give zero fucks about what other said. Right after they got the corporation, people thought that she would use the money to look more _lady like_ or more presentable but she said that that was who she was and there was no money in the world that could change that and then proceeded to flip her finger and walk away… with her husband and two sons. It was her confidence that attracted Thranduil. Plus, she always got criticized for being big. Big breasts, big hips, big hair, big mouth… she got in trouble for also having a big mouth. But she was his friend and he wouldn't want her any other way. She suffered a lot; she almost lost her two sons and brother when they went to take back their corporation. Thranduil sometimes felt bad for not being there for her.

Dis was wearing a knee length, dark grey dress and purple high heels. It was covered in lace but the only part that showed skin with it was the collarbone and the sleeves that ended at her [elbows](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ab/69/9e/ab699ee9ad52de65f46149847a7e9a5e.jpg). Her dark messy hair was tamed by a side ponytail with tiny white flowers with big curls that cascaded over her breast. Her bangs were combed to the side. Dis was radiant! Her makeup made her face glow. Her smile was the finishing touch.

"Thran!" she screamed and Thranduil couldn't help but smile. "You look dashing! Be careful," she said with a smirk. "You might get kidnaped." and then looked at some men and woman who were checking him out.

Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Don't joke like that, beside…" he touched one of her curls. “I might just kidnap _you_ ," he flirted and she threw her head back and cackled, shook her head and punched his shoulder.

"Ah… this brings back good memories." both of them smiled. "Come, the ceremony is about to start."

When Thranduil entered the church, he stopped and looked around. His flower arrangements were everywhere. He didn't participate in the organization because he didn't care. His job was to make beautiful arraignments and the rest was up to them but even he had to admit that they did a wonderful job. It was breath taking. The architecture of the church with his flowers was something from another world. The rest of the flowers were at the hotel where they would go after the ceremony. Dis told Thran to sit where he liked.

When Thorin saw Thranduil he walked towards him at a fast pace. Without thinking, he grabbed his hands and smiled. "Thank you," his eyes sparkled. "You have outdone yourself, Thranduil!"

Dis came up and elbowed Thorin. "You wait outside!" Thorin grunted and glared at Dis. " _Now_!" Thorin let go of Thranduil's hands and walked to the entrance.

An old man walked up to Dis. "Everything seems to be in order. Take your place, love." She nodded and winked at Thranduil. Thranduil remembered him, his name was Balin. Both nodded at each other and Thranduil took his sit. When he looked at Thorin's side, there was a line of people. Dis was the first and then it extended to nine people. He has never seen so many people as best men. Fili and Kili were sitting in front, next to their father. The last time he saw them, Kili was a kid—same age as Legolas and Fili was in high school. Now they were strong young men. It looks like Dis did a good job. On the other side, to his surprise, was Gandalf. Gandalf noticed him and smiled while Thranduil looked confused. The world couldn't be that small, right? In front of Gandalf was a teenager with dark curls and piercing blue eyes and behind Gandalf was another teenager but a bit bigger and with blond curls.

Balin took his place in the middle and waited for the music to start. Everyone looked back and saw how Thorin and his lover entered at the same time. He was shorter than Thorin and his hair was brown and curly. While Thorin was wearing a black suit and a golden tie, his lover was wearing the same but with a golden bowtie. Both of them looked at each other and smiled. Thranduil could swear that he saw a tear rolling down Thorin's cheek. When both of them stopped in front of Balin, Balin smiled.

Thranduil came realized that he doesn’t remember Thorin ever looking at him like that. One or two smiles at most. Their situation at that time was catastrophic.  

"Ladies and gentlemen… we are gathered here today…" and the ceremony started.

After it was over and tears were wiped and cheers were made, they all went to one the hotels that the _Erebor_ Corp owned. Thranduil sat in the table that said his name in a beautiful golden handwriting. It was a bit awkward. During the toast, he was with Fili, Kili and their dad. Not much conversation happened. Apparently they don't trust Thranduil and he has, on some occasion, found them staring or _glaring_. If it wasn’t because they were Dis' kids, he would have said something and left. He didn't come for this.

Finally, when he had too much he got up but was soon stop by Thorin. Beside him was his husband and both of them had a glass of champagne. "Are you leaving?" Thranduil opened his mouth to say something but closed it and shook his head. Thorin smiled. "Thranduil, meet my husband Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo extended his hand and Thranduil shook it. Thranduil was very aware of their height difference. He being tall and Bilbo short, next to each other it seemed ridiculous but Bilbo noticed to and chuckled.

"It's a pleasure." he smiled and Thranduil nodded. "Please stay and—" he stopped and glared at something in the distance. He went red. "FOR THE LOVE OF ERU! BOMBUR IS EATING EVERYTHING!" and he power jogged towards the food table while Bombur took a large plate and started running. Thranduil looked back in shock and confusion. Kili and Fili were laughing their lungs out. "BOFUR! DO SOMETHING!" yelled again Bilbo but Bofur was laughing just has hard. Suddenly Bofur, Fili and Kili started running when Dis started to walk towards them with a menacing glare.

Thorin chuckled. "Did that just happened?" Thranduil asked.

"Yeah, such a lovely spitfire." Thranduil could hear the love in his voice. "Again," Thran faced Thorin. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot." Thranduil let out a long breath and nodded.

Suddenly Gandalf approached them with a smile. "I see Bilbo is at it again." The three men looked at Bilbo who was guarding the wedding cake. "I think Bilbo needs your help there, Thorin." Thorin nodded.

Thranduil didn't beat around the bushes. "How do you know Thorin?"

Gandalf placed his hands inside his pockets. "I was the one who introduced them." Thranduil snapped his head towards Gandalf. "Bilbo is a dear friend of mine." Thranduil connected the dots. It all made sense now. He remembered one day that Thorin came home and told Thranduil that he had met a lawyer or more precise a chief legal officer that had the key move to help Thorin get back what was his. He was very happy that day. Thorin never mentioned his name. Only his alias: _Mithradir_. Before Thranduil could ever ask, Thorin had left to find witnesses and what was left of the counsel. He said that he didn't have time to waste. A week later his home was on fire.

It all made sense now.

Thranduil had a head ache. He wanted to leave.

Thorin and Bilbo came back and Thorin was trying to calm his husband. But it was all in vain because Thorin was laughing. "Don't laugh, Thorin! That's our wedding cake!"

"It's supposed to be eaten." he said between chuckles.

Bilbo grunted. "Yes, by our multiple guests! Not by one person! Seriously, it's like what happened last time!" Thorin kissed his husband head.

Suddenly Gandalf got a phone call and he excused himself. Bilbo had his arms crossed and pouting. Thranduil has never seen a grown man pout before. Thranduil realized that it was never about him, it was never about Thorin… it was always something grand. Something that it wasn't in his control and he did good when he left.

Thranduil glanced at Gandalf, his face expressed love and gentleness. Thranduil couldn't hear what he was saying but he saw how his lips stop abruptly and his face dropped. His eyes winded, his lips trembled and his gazed fell upon Thranduil in fear.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the dress just in case I did a shitty job describing it: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/ab/69/9e/ab699ee9ad52de65f46149847a7e9a5e.jpg  
> How in my head the wedding looked like: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/4a/5d/df/4a5ddf829e02b12525d382282b4d8ded.jpg  
> And the wedding reception: https://www.omnihotels.com/-/media/images/hotels/tordtn/weddings/tordtn-omni-toronto-king-edward-hotel-vanity-fair-setup-1.jpg?h=660&la=en&w=1170


	15. Family Time

Bain and Tilda were surprised when they saw their big sis that day. Tilda had ran towards her and Sigrid hugged her, spun her around and gave her various kisses all over her face. Bain hugged her and Sigrid messed his hair and kissed both his cheeks, making him blush and chuckle. Bard couldn't be happier with his family together. After their mother died, their relationship went south (which can be normal under those circumstances. After all, no family is perfect.) It wasn't their fault that she had died. It was that stupid illness. There was nothing they could've done. But when his children saw how bad it was for their father, they decided that they couldn't lose another parent so they decided to do a lot for him. Tilda tried to play with him more—keep him distracted, Bain told him every detail about his day in school—at least the positive ones so that he knew he was doing good at school and Sigrid was there to listen to his father. Bard felt responsible that fifteen year old Sigrid was his ear and shoulder, that twelve year old Bain was in charge of lifting his spirits and avoiding any thought of worry towards them and that five year old Tilda was conscious about everything that was happening at such a young age.   

It was natural that they all more than miserable, that they all screamed, that they all got mad at the world and they all thought that there was no end to the suffering. After all, the person they loved the most was never going to come back. But it was little Tilda who snapped Sigrid and Bain out of their grieving trance.  

In mid sob she said. "Ma' would-would have hated seeing us like this." and then she tried to look tough and glared at the wall. She lifted her head up and kept glaring. Sigrid stopped crying for a moment and asked her what she was doing. "I am trying to stop the tears!" She was so determine that it made Sigrid sob more and hugged her.  

"You can cry. It's ok to cry.” Seeing her little baby sister like that broke her heart more. She broke the hug, sniffled and looked at her sibling. “Listen," Sigrid grabbed Bain by the hand. "There is no reason for you two be tough. None. But we can still do something for da’." And after that, after all their grieving, after the funeral, after seeing the casket with only a picture of her—smiling without a care in the world, they decided to try and not let their family fall apart and in the back of their heads they knew that they were the glue and that his dad was probably the one who was going to break it. Those are some dark thoughts for some kids but there was no time.

Bard had decided that the next day, right after dinner, he would take them to eat some ice cream. Tilda was the most excited. The four of them realized that family was important and that they should enjoy their time together because anything can happen. The dinner was delicious. Brad had made Sigrid's favorite: spaghetti with  _alfredo_  sauce and sausage. He would use an iron skillet to season with a bit of Cajun and simmer everything until it was done. Then he would take out the bread and butter and glasses of water (that night he didn’t drink wine for obvious reasons.) Sigrid almost cried but the hunger was too much. She was so happy! 

They talked about what everyone was up to. They started with Sigrid and the classes she was taking. Her new friends, her art projects and just her life in Gondor. Then Bain went on how he was nailing his rehearsals and Tilda just stuffed her food with food. She just shrugged and said that she was having fun with her summer activities. After that, Sigrid helped with the dishes and waited to digest a bit their food. Tilda was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and glaring at the painting in front of her. She did this without noticing. She was just wanted ice cream. After they were done with the dishes, Bard told his children to get ready. 

They walked a few blocks until they reached the park where the ice cream stand was. Even though it was night, it was still good treat. All of them got cones. Bard asked for vanilla, Bain for chocolate, Tilda asked for both and Sigrid asked for vanilla with sprinkles. They went to a near bench and sat and just looked at their surroundings. They talked, told jokes and enjoyed their treat. At one point Bard was playing with Tilda some hand games and Bain and Sigrid were talking about their interests. When it was time, they started to walk back to their home.

The four of them waited at the crosswalk for the light to change. Suddenly Tilda's imagination activated and saw the white lines as rocks and the road as lava. When it turned green she said "The road is lava!" and started skipping them. Bard noticed that his shoelaces were loose and kneeled down to tie them.  

"Tilda, wait for me!" he said without looking up. Suddenly Bard heard a screech. A car was coming at full speed and it seemed like it wasn't stopping. Tilda was still skipping. Bard panicked. Sigrid and Bain noticed and called for her and she stopped to look back. For the four of them everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. Bain looked how his father sprinted and his older sister ran behind him, Sigrid saw how the car got closer as his father screamed her little sister's name and Tilda saw how her father pushed her away and was hit by the car, his body smashing the windshield, rolling back and dropping to the road hard, bleeding. She heard how his whole body hit the hard road and how it bounced like a doll. He landed a few feet far from her. Tilda screamed, not only from the pain but for the horror she just witnessed.  

Bard Bowman didn't move.  

 

Thranduil saw how Gandalf came back pale. He looked like he has seen a ghost. Thorin noticed and asked what happened but Gandalf only looked at Thranduil. He didn't know how to say what just happed. Gandalf's throat went dry.  

"Ga-Galadriel just called…" Gandalf looked down and pressed his hands over his face and then slid them down, stretching his beard and old face. "Bard… he…" Thranduil stopped breathing. His eyes were fixed on Gandalf. It was obvious that something was very, _very_ wrong.

"What happened?" he demanded. The way Gandalf looked and how he took his time in answering, Thranduil panicked and yelled. "What happened to Bard!?" some people who were closer stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Dis was one of them and started to walk towards them. 

"A car hit him and he was sent to the hospital, it seems like he is really bad shape. Galadriel didn't give me all the details but she is on her way. The children were there and…" after that, everything Thranduil could hear was white noise. His heart was beating faster, his breath was back but was in small pants while his blue eyes just started at Gandalf. 

It was happening all over again.

"Which hospital?" Thranduil managed to say.

"Thranduil, listen—" Gandalf tried to reason. 

"Which hospital!?" Thranduil was panicking even more. 

"The  _Rhovanion_  Hospital but Thranduil! Listen! Wait!" But it was too late.  

Without thinking he turned around and ran towards the exit. Thranduil didn't care that everyone was calling his name. His body moved on its own. He called a taxi and the first one that stopped, he jumped in, yelled the address and the taxi moved. Tear rolled down his face and his hand were shaking. He just needed to know if he was alive. That was all. _Lies._ Thranduil placed his hand over his head and tried not to panic. _This cannot be happening again._ Once he got to the hospital he would ask a nurse and ask how he was. But he couldn't calm down. Thranduil placed the hand over his mouth because he could feel the screams building up. He was imagining the worse because he already experienced the worse. When he arrived, he threw the money over the taxi driver’s shoulder and got out. He ran again and asked around until he was told that Bard was in the emergency room but he was stable now and that they had moved him to the third floor for his recovery.  

Thranduil's knees almost gave up. The nurse was concerned and asked if he was alright (what kind of question is that?!) He thought that he would be happy knowing that he was alright and that he wasn't in mortal danger but he  _had to see him_. He had to see him with his own eyes. Thranduil went to the elevator and pressed the button. His heart was beating fast. He was getting light headed. His hands were shaking… his whole body was shaking. Thranduil can't lose him. Not him. Please, not him! When the door opened he saw a few nurses walking. Where could he find Bard?  

Suddenly he heard a kid crying. He fallowed it until he spotted Bard's children. They were inside a room. Thranduil walked but he didn't dare to enter. He just stood beside the door frame where they couldn't see him. "Tilda, I'm alright." Thranduil let out a gasp and held up a sob… again he covered his mouth so that he wouldn't be heard.  

"It's my fault!" the little one yelled and kept crying. 

"No it's not!" Bard said firmly but then grunted. It seemed like he tried to move but hurt himself in the process. "Listen, it wasn’t."  

Suddenly Thranduil saw Galadriel asking around and saw him. He straightened up and composed himself but he could see that she was in worse state. Her makeup was smeared, her hair was up in a very messy bun and her eyes were red. When she spotted him, she jogged towards him but Thranduil told her to stop. "He is in there," he whispered. "Don't tell him I was here." Galadriel was confused. She could see his red eyes and nose were signs that her was crying. 

Galadriel saw how _miserable_ he was.

"What about the children?" she whispered. Thranduil pointed inside and she nodded. "How did you know?" 

"I was at wedding and Gandalf just happened to be there." Galadriel nodded. "I'll leave now," but Galadriel stopped him. 

"Why won't you enter?" Thranduil looked at her and then to the floor.  

Tears were wielding up and it broke her heart even though she didn't know what happened between them. She suspected something but it was all speculations but the way he was acting it confirmed that it was about their relationship. "He doesn't want to see me. I just wanted to know if he was alright." But before Galadriel could say anything, Tilda came out and saw Galadriel. Her eyes winded and she hugged her legs. Thranduil turned around and Tilda saw a tall men with long blond hair walking away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only five more chapter until my very first Barduil series fic is over. Man! I hope every one is enjoying it! How time flies!


	16. Phone call

It has been a week since the accident. Legolas had arrived when he heard the news. He insisted that he hire a new person in the meantime or ask one of the old staff to come back but Thranduil didn't have the energy to do that. He told his son that he could handle everything but Legolas knew better so he told him that he was coming back to help. Thranduil protested but he didn't really have any power over him anymore. His son had become an adult away from him and there was determination in his voice because Legolas realized that he could do what a responsible adult would do: make his own decisions. When Legolas arrived, he noticed that something else had happened, since Thranduil didn't share much he didn't know all the details. But he knew not to poke around and waited for his father to tell him on his own time but that didn’t last long.

Two days after the accident Legolas woke up at three in the morning to get some water and saw his dad sitting by the kitchen. His hair was up in a messy bun and he hadn't shaved, he even smelled alcohol. Legolas was really worried so he turned on a small light and sat in front of him, took away the bottle of scotch and demanded that he tell him everything. Of course Thranduil evaded his son but Legolas didn't take no for an answer. After having a small fight Thranduil gave in. He was too tired to argue and told him everything. The idea of hiding stuff from his son was very ridiculous and it wasted time.

Four days after that Legolas said, "Dad, you need a change." Thranduil looked at his son. He was carrying some flower pots. "Like a makeover." Thranduil looked back at his paperwork. With a grunt, Legolas placed the pots on the floor next to the others. "I mean it, look at you." Thranduil slammed the pen on the counter and gave him a tired look in disbelief.

"I'm still your father, show a little respect."

"I'll give you some if you look the part." Thranduil scoffed a bit offended. "You haven't shaved, your hair is a mess and you look tired. You look like you just got out of bed. It's two in the afternoon, dad."

As much as he hate to admit it, his son was right. "Fine, I'll call the—"

"Already made an appointment. While I take care of things here, you will go to the stylist." Legolas gave him a triumph smile and kept working. He loved his son much but he was too much like his mother. Determine and sometimes didn’t take other people into consideration.

The next day he went. Of course people stared, he should have been used to it by now but it still made him feel uneasy. The stylist came and told him that his son suggested to _cut it all_. Thranduil almost had a heart attack. "Excuse me?" The stylist looked confused and proceeded to tell him again that his son told them that it was either cut it all or cancel the appointment. Legolas was pushing too hard, he hadn't cut it (only the tips) since his wife died because she loved his hair.

Now he realized that he had no base in telling Bard that he wasn't over his wife when Thranduil was still hanging on to any memory of Arya in a very weird way. Was he ready to let that go? The hair can always grow back but… He looked at the stylist. "Everything must go."

When he arrived to the shop, Legolas jumped and gave him a surprised smile. The stylist did a good job! His hair was short but he could still style it as he wished. This time it was pushed back and it looked like the wind had blown it. Thranduil felt self-conscious, he felt so exposed. Thranduil combed it with his fingers. "You look amazing!" Thranduil hugged Legola's neck and messed his long blond hair. "Dad! Stop!" he laughed.

"You sneaky bastard!" He kept messing it. Legolas finally broke free and combed his hair. "You're next!" he laughed.

"In your dreams, old man!" Legolas was happy to see his father laugh.

When it was around lunch time the next day, Legolas just looked at his father and broke the silence. "You still look miserable, dad." Thranduil grunted and pinched the bridge between his eyes. This kid will never be satisfied, he thought. "Why don't you call him and see how he's doing? Or at least someone that might know." Thranduil just stuffed his face with food. Legolas sighed.

After his son left, Thranduil remembered that he had Gandalf's business card. He looked for it in his wallet. It was dark grey with white letters. On the top it had a symbol, like an 'F' but the two short lines that form the letter were parallels that moved up diagonally and end it in a dot. It had four dots, one on top of the symbol, at the bottom and on the sides. Bellow the symbol was his name and phone number. Thranduil didn't know if it was the change or his son but he found a bit of courage. After three rings, someone picked up.

"Gandalf Grey, speaking." Thranduil took a deep breath.

"Good day, Mister Grey. It's Thranduil Greenleaf." why was he so polite? He didn't know.

"Ah! Good day, Thranduil! How are you? Please, drop the mister." He chuckled. "Last time I saw you, you—" he stopped. There was a pause. "How can I help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you knew how Bard was doing." Another pause. "I just want to know if he is feeling better." It sounded more like a question.

"He has seen better days but he is fine. Just a broken arm and scratches, he is tougher than he looks. No more riding his motorcycle for a while!" Thranduil smiled and placed his free arm over his chest. His heart was beating fast.

"That's good to hear." he sounded relieved.

"Is everything alright? Galadriel told me you arrived to the hospital but you didn't enter the room." Well, he did tell her not to tell Bard, he didn't specify other people. "It was weird that you didn't given the fact that you left the wedding with such a scary face! Well, you ran out of there." Thranduil gripped the phone. "She even told me you were crying." Thranduil grunted. It was kind of embarrassing that Gandalf knew that.

"It's complicated." he admitted.

"… I see… It must be indeed. Calling him wouldn't be an option, I presume?"

Thranduil wished it was that simple. "No… Like I said, it's complicated. I… I did something terrible and I regret it but I can't face him just yet… so please don't tell him that I called. Well, not like he would care. I just hope he gets better. I might call again to see how he is, if you don't mind." his chest ached and his voice cracked. "I don't have anyone else to call."

"I understand." the way Gandalf said it soothed him. "You can call anytime."

"Thank you." He let out a relived breath and with that they hung up.

Gandalf took his phone and placed it in his pockets, leaving his hands inside. Bard was sitting on the edge of his couch, his right elbow on his thigh and his hand over his forehead, hiding his face. His hair was loose and some strands fell over his face. His broken arm was pressed to his chest. No one was at home so they had the liberty to talk freely. Bard was afraid to look at Gandalf because Gandalf had this habit of saying what was on his mind with a single stare. Gandalf wasn't going to ask him what Bard was going to do or tell him what to do because he already given him what he needed to hear. Sure, he played dirty by putting the call on speaker but he believed he did the right thing. Both of them knew that it was up to Bard now.

But still Bard had to ask. "What should I do?" Bard looked at Gandalf and he shrugged. "My Eru, I love him… but-but he hurt me so much with just one sentence. I understand where his fear comes from but…"

Gandalf sat next to him. "I don't know what happened and you don't have to tell me. But remember that both of you suffered from a great loss and it's only natural that at least one of you would struggle with accepting each other's feelings. We are imperfect creatures after all. People make mistakes. I should know…" there was a hint of sadness in his voice. Bard groaned because he knew what he was talking about. Gandalf got up and looked at Bard. "Remember that all we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given us." Bard looked at the ceiling. "I'll let myself out. I hope you recover well." Bard nodded and Gandalf went out the door.

Bard wanted to see Thranduil. He missed him so badly but he was afraid. What if Bard went to see Thranduil and he rejects him again and made it worse? The phone call didn't prove to him that Thranduil was in love with him. Does he have it in him? Bard grunted in frustration. Can he forgive him for bringing his wife into the situation? He had one way to find out. Bard stood up and left his home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this chapter was kind of crappy but that's what the story and my characters let me write. I hope you like the idea of Thranduil cutting his hair ahaha.


	17. Prank

Thranduil paced back and forth with his fingers wrapped tightly around his mobile. He was questioning whether he should call Bard or not. He just needed to hear his voice but what if he panics and hangs up? His name would still pop up and that would be weird. Thranduil thinks that Bard already hates him for being an asshole; there is no reason to add _creeper_ to the list. No, Thranduil is an adult! He should act like one.

He rubbed the back of his neck and grunted. Thranduil filled his lungs with air and dialed the number. The owner was ready for anything. If Bard didn't pick up then it was fine by him. If Bard picked up the phone and didn't say anything then it was fine by him. If Bard picked up the phone and started yelling at Thranduil then it was fine by him—he deserved it after all. If Bard picked up the phone and say that he didn't want him to call her every again then… Thranduil would probably get depressed but it would be fine… who was he kidding? Of course he wouldn't be fine! He loved the guy! Thranduil wanted him right next to him, hold his hand and look into his grey eyes…

When Thranduil made his mind to hang up, someone picked up the phone. "Yes?" it was voice of a little girl.

"Yes, hello?" he sounded confused. She was probably Tilda. "Good afternoon, is Bard there?"

Thranduil could hear the voice of a woman in the distance asking Tilda who she was talking too and then to give her the phone. "Hello? Who's this?" Thranduil didn't know what to say. "Sorry, it just says Boss. My dad had many bosses." Sigrid chuckled.

"Oh, my name is Thranduil Greenleaf and I was just—"

Sigrid interrupted. "Oh! You are the owner of the flower shop! Well, my dad left his phone. We don't know where he is because we just arrived home. He was supposed to stay here and recover but you know how he is." she giggled and he chuckled nervously. Thranduil was talking to Bard's older child. "I can take a message,"

Thranduil fidgeted but then decided to let it go. "It's ok. Thank you." he sounded disappointed. Was this a sign? He said goodbye and placed his phone inside his back pocket. What pathetic luck he had. Not even the universe wanted him to talk to Bard.

Thranduil threw his head back and covered his face with his palms and let out the loudest muffled groan he could manage. He could imagine telling his son that he tried and that destiny was against him and then followed by his son rolling his eyes. Even in his thoughts Legolas was stills sassing him. When Thranduil got out to continue working but he forgot something and turned his back. In that moment the door opened making the bells jingle. "I'll be out in a minute," he said. With his hand full of ribbons for the bouquets, he stepped out. He didn't look at the client because he was busy looking at the ribbons. One was light blue, the other pink, another green and another red. "How can I help—" he stopped when he saw Bard.

If his heart could've beaten any stronger and louder he would have been dead. Thranduil felt his whole face and neck get hot in a second and he knew he was red. His mouth went dry and he couldn't look away. Bard had his arm in a cast and he had it pressed to his chest. It hanged from a blue sling. Now he was convinced that the universe was laughing at him.

Thranduil opened his mouth but Bard spoke first. "Your hair!" the shock was too intense. First because he hadn't heard Bard's voice in what seemed like forever and also because what he just said. He felt exposed. "I mean… your hair!" he extended his free hand in surprise.

His boss was so nervous and in shock that he couldn't help but to get a bit mad. Thranduil slammed the ribbons on to the counter, placing his hand over the counter. Bard regretted every word but seeing him walk out so _different_ … it felt like years had passed by without him. His boss was fully shaved and his hair was short and pushed back but it bounced a bit when he walked. It was like he was another Thranduil that he did not know and that scared him a bit. If it was another time he would feel curious and amused but now not so much. "Why are you here?" he said between his teeth. Bard thought that Thranduil hated him more than ever but that was not the case because his boss hung his head low and said, "You're supposed to be at your home recovering… you were hurt and very badly. You shouldn't be here…" his voice cracked and Bard took a step closer.

"Look at me," he said but Thranduil shook his head. Bard took a step closer.

Thranduil turned around. "You need to leave and rest." Bard took a step closer. Thranduil could feel it. "Your children arrived and—"

"Wait, what? How do you—"

"You left your phone."

"You called me?" Thranduil gasped and walked away. Too much is happening right now. He thought he was ready but he wasn't. "Please, Thranduil!" Bard yelled from the door frame of the back room. "Just look at me." he pleaded.

Thranduil jerked a turn and glared. His eyes were red and teary but he still wanted to maintain his _boss_ posture. "I am glad you are better but you need to rest. You can't be walking so carelessly and—" Bard stomped towards him. Thranduil saw determination in his eyes. It made Thranduil take a step back.

"You called me, you went to the hospital, you asked for me." he said. Thranduil looked into his eyes in confusions. "Why?" Thranduil blinked. Bard took a step closer and they were on eye to eye. It was too intense for Thranduil and took _another_ step back but instead a pile of bag of soil prevented him from getting any farther. When he staggered he placed his hand on the bag, making him lean back to get his balance. Now Bard was looking down and Thranduil was looking up.

"Uh-umm…" Thranduil felt his face get hotter. He swallowed saliva and opened his mouth to speak. "Because, uh-" his eyes stung from the tears. "I was just worried."

" _Just_ worried?" the only thing that was keeping distance from each other was the cast. Thranduil wanted to say horrified about the news.  "Tell me the truth."

"I _am_ telling the truth!" Bard just looked at his boss's blue eyes. If it wasn't for Gandalf he would have believed Thranduil, thought that it was only natural that his boss was worried and he would have walked away but he _knew_ it was more than that. But he wasn't going to keep pushing him. Bard was tired of making the moves. It was Thranduil's turn.

Bard took a step back and Thranduil straighten his back. "Sorry that I cornered you." he pushed his loose hair back with his fingers and turned his back. He just stood there thinking what to do. Thranduil looked at Bard's broad back and the only thing that he wanted to do was to hug it (without hurting him, of course.) and spill his thought. First he needed to apologize for what he said the other day.

Thranduil placed his hand on Bard's shoulder but then Bard dropped to one knee and groan in pain.

Thranduil looked in horror at Bard agonizing in pain that he didn't question anything. Thranduil dropped on his knee in front of him, touched his shoulder again and he yelled in pain making Thranduil gasp in horror. Bard had his hand over his face and groaning in pain. "Bard! Bard! What's wrong!? Bard, look at me!" Thranduil started to panic, hands shaking because he didn't know what to do!

Suddenly Bard's groans stopped and his body started to shake. Bard threw his head back and started to laugh hard. Thranduil just looked at him in shock. Bard was laughing so hard that he fell on his butt, he groaned in pain for real but that only made him laugh more. "I'm sorry but I just had to do it!" Thranduil also fell on his butt but instead of joining the laughter, his chin started to tremble and tears fell down. "Oh, no! No, no, no, no! Don't cry! It was just a prank! It's pay back. Please don't cry!" Thranduil covered his face with his hands. He knew he deserved it.

At least a little bit.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he leaned back by placing his hands on the floor and looking up, trying to make the tears not fall but it was in vain. He just looked at the ceiling. "I'm sorry that I said those awful things the other day! I know I was wrong but I was so scared! I was so wrong! I placed the idea that it was you who wasn't over her but it was the opposite! You looked so ready to dive in in a new love that it scared me! I am such a hypocrite! I still miss her the same way you miss your wife but it scared me that I fell in love with you! I was not ready to let her go!" Bard got closer to him and touched his face. With his thumb he wiped his tears. He couldn't help but smile. This was different than what he had with Thorin… it was so much different. Maybe the reason he was with him all those years was because he didn't want to be lonely. Maybe it was easier to be with Thorin because he didn't threaten his love for Arya.

"Loving me doesn't mean that you're betraying her or her memory. Loving me doesn't mean you'll forget her. Loving me doesn't mean that you'll love her any less," his hand slid to the back of Thranduil's neck pulling him towards Bard. Thranduil let him, he couldn't resist any more. "And loving _her_ still doesn't mean that you'll love _me_ less." and with that Bard kissed Thranduil. 

Both men were fully sober to enjoy the kiss. Bard pecked Thranduil's lip one time, two times, three times until Thranduil dove in to s deeper and intimate kiss that made Bard stagger back. He forgot his other arm was broken so he lost his balance and his back hit the floor. He groaned a bit in pain but it soon followed by a light chuckled. Thranduil let Bard stretch his legs and sat on his crotch. He leaned forward, clasping Bard's face with his hands and giving him another kiss. "I shouldn't love you like this," Thranduil grabbed Bard's collar and pulled him up a bit, then he took a deep breath and Bard traced a line with his finger over Thranduil's neck that ended on his boss's collarbone. It made Thranduil shiver.

"I'm sorry to say but you're stuck with me." both men smiled and continued kissing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapters and it's done! Wow! I hope you guys liked this chapter!!!!!


	18. At Last

After they got up from the ground, Thranduil extending his hand so that Bard could get up. It didn't surprise him that Thranduil was strong enough to pull him up. Bard walked some steps to try and hide the visible bulge in his pants. Thranduil found it funny how he tried to shake it off but it was still there. Bard cursed under his breath, though there was a still bit of confusion on what grounds they were in, Thranduil still wanted to hug him from behind and make it difficult for him to hide his excitement. He will realize during those years with Bard that he will get to discover parts of him that not even with Thorin or Arya he would know.

Suddenly Legolas ran inside the room. "Dad! there's a bunch of peop—" Thranduil and Bard jumped in surprise. Both men's heart were beating hard that it made one of them light headed. Legolas' face was beaming in excitement but then his face changed when he noticed that Bard was there and stopped in his tracks. "…hey there… Bard." he looked at his father and then again at Bard. Slowly he backed away. "Forget it… I got it." and then he left.

Thranduil pushed his hair back with both hands and left them on the top of his head. He looked at Bard with an apologetic smile. "He already knows." he said and Bard bit his lip. "Don't worry, it won’t be a problem."

Bard still had to ask. A kiss, a declaration of love and an erection still didn't explain where they were in terms of relationship. Thranduil could love him and still not want to be in one. Bard understood even though he wanted him to be his _boyfriend_. That made him blush a bit but at the same time he felt that that word didn’t seem to fit for both men in their late thirties. "Thranduil," he was serious now and Thranduil picked up on that. "What now?" Thranduil raised his thick eyebrow indicating that he should elaborate. Bard sighed and scratched his left cheek. There was a scratch from the accident there and he hissed. "That was _amazing,_ " he said it while smiling with love and a bit of sadness and he hated himself because he felt like he was still pressuring Thranduil to say things that he was probably not ready to say. "But I still don't know… what… we are."

Thranduil understood that Bard needed to hear it in plain words.

No poetry this time.

Or maybe he needed a bit of poetry. He remembered how much fun they had at the gallery. Thranduil closed his eyes in thought. Not because he was thinking what they should be, something that Bard dreaded—the way Thranduil was thinking seemed like he was making a very tough choice, but because he was actually trying to remember that part of the poem that fit perfectly in the situation. Bard grew inpatient but he was working hard to not corner him again. He doesn't like doing that but Bard really wanted Thranduil to just say it.

"Thran—"

He remembered! " _I count no more my wasted tears;_ " Bard stopped. " _They left no echo of their fall;_ " Thranduil smiled but he was still looking at the ground. " _I mourn no more my lonesome years;"_ he chuckled in between words. This poem was perfect. " _This blessed hour atones for all._ " Bard looked at the wall trying to remember the poem but it didn't ring any bells. " _I fear not all that Time or Fate, May bring to burden heart or brow,—_ " Bard grabbed the end of Thranduil's shirt and got closer. " _Strong in the love that came so late,_ " Bard pressed his forehead against Thranduil's shoulder and Thranduil placed his hand over his head and caressed his hair. " _Our souls shall keep it always now!_ "

"That's beautiful," Bard said. He understood every word. "I haven't heard that one before." Thranduil felt a bit of triumph that he knew something that Bard didn't.

" _At Last_ by Elizabeth Chase Allan." Bard kissed his neck. "Are you satisfied with my answer or do you still want me to spell it out for you." Bard shook his head. "Good." Thranduil smiled.

Suddenly Legolas entered again but this time with a bit of impatience. He rolled his eyes and exhale out of his nose. "I thought that I could give you two some privacy but I realized that even in my capacity to deal with people over the years, even under my dad's wing… I, in fact, do _not_ got this." suddenly Thranduil noticed that his store was particularly chatty today. "There's a bunch of people out there waiting to order."

Both men let go of each other and they went out. The store was packed. _The Woodland Real_ has never seen so many people at the same time. Some were looking at the flowers in amazement, some were talking to each other and pointing at one of Thranduil's beautiful flower arrangements and some were waiting outside. Legolas disappeared to attend some people who were already in front of the counter. When Thranduil was next to his son, a young woman looked at Thranduil and then at the magazine that she was holding.  She had long auburn hair that she had tied with a braid, with light green hazel eyes and a bright smile.

She had to push her way to be in front of Thranduil. Her eyes were full of wonder. She extended her hand and Thranduil took it. Some people were still pushing so it was a bit uncomfortable. "Hello!" she managed to say while glaring at some rude people. "My name is Tauriel and I," she took an open magazine and a newspaper pages. Bard looked over Thranduil's shoulder and chuckled. "Saw these and I would really like to work for you. Is there a job application that I can fill? If not I have my resume with me." Thranduil took the magazine and the newspaper. It was _The Art of the North_ that specialized in art events, famous artists, art history, new movements and artists on the rise. The newspaper was the _Daily M.E._ and it was a Feature Article about Thorin Oakenshield, the president of _Erebor_ Corp and his wedding. In the magazine there was a picture of him next to Bard and Galadriel. Bellow it was their names and where Thranduil works… and then in the newspaper there were some photos of the wedding and where the flower arrangements were from…

Legolas swooped in and looked at Tauriel. With a polite but too friendly smile he said that he would gladly take her resume and he would give it a look. When Tauriel questioned who he was, he said that he was the son of the owner. Thranduil knew that she was going to work for him whether he liked it or not.

At the end of the day, Legolas, Thranduil and Bard took the information of the people that were interested in flower arrangements for events and gave them a date so that they could come again and discuss everything, they sold lots and lots of flowers and even took some more resume from people, like Tauriel, who were interested in working there. When they finished, Legolas went to his house and left Thranduil and Bard alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters! Yey!


	19. Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg one more chapter and it is done! Sorry that this one isn't filled with much passion but I really wanted to write this part and write more about the bardlings. I hope you guys like the little surprise that I left hahaha.

Both men looked tired but it was Bard who was having it tough. 

Thranduil offered him a ride because he understood that Bard needed some rest and he wanted to be with him as much as possible. It was funny because Bard was pouting the whole way to his house because it was his left arm that was broken and he couldn't hold Thranduil's hand. Thranduil thought it was adorable so he just placed his hand on Bard's thigh. The slight warmth gave Bard goosebumps and he clicked his tongue every time Thranduil had to move it away to make a turn. When they arrived, Bard told him to park and invited him up. "I already met yours, time to meet mine." and got out. 

Thranduil gripped the staring wheel hard making his knuckles white. When Bard noticed that Thranduil didn't make any movements, he bended down. "Isn't too soon?" Thranduil looked at Bard. "I mean…" Maybe Bard was ready to be in a relationship but maybe his kids weren't.

Bard smiled at him and walked to Thranduil's window. Thranduil lowered the window and looked up at Bard. "I get it. But my kids are capable of reasoning. They surprise even me with their thinking but I understand what you're getting at. My oldest, Sigrid knows about you and what I feel towards you. The other two know my sexual orientation since forever apparently. Sigrid told me when we talked about you. It surprises me how much they pick up when no one is paying attention." he chuckled. Thranduil wondered how much Bard shares with his oldest.  

"Da'?" someone called. Bain squinted his eyes from the distance of the entrance of the apartment building. The door man closed the door behind the kid—they have a door man, Thranduil thought. That's where they live? He knew that the street that Bard put on the resume was a bit high class but he didn't paid much attention. Now he was more nervous… Bain walked towards them. "Where were you? You left your phone at home!" he was seriously concerned. "Sigrid said that you were fine but still!"  

"I'm sorry," he placed his arm around Bain's neck and pulled him for a kiss on the head. It looked like he was going to be as tall as Bard when he reach eighteen. Bain pulled away. He was seriously mad.  

"No," apparently Bain didn't notice Thranduil in the car. "You need to understand our situation! You got hurt and you have three children. We would have no way of knowing if something happened to you again!" Bard took a deep breath and tried to say something but Bain kept talking. "I'm going for a walk." and with that he walked away.  

Bard shook his head. "See what I mean?" Thranduil extended his hand and Bard took it. "I need to talk to him."  

Thranduil looked at Bard and how worried he looked. "I can wait for you, if you want." Thranduil smiled. 

"But didn't you just say that—"  

Thranduil turned off the car and got out. "I'm good now." Bard got closer and pressed his forehead over Thranduil's. "I know too how teenagers get when they're angry and I know that after an argument I always wanted a hug from someone." Bard kissed his cheek and lingered.   

Thranduil fallowed Bard and the door man greeted him. Everyone looked so cheerful to see Bard and he even knew most of the employee's names. The building had 50 floors and he hit the 50th button. Is he serious? The inside of his home was  _amazing_! Thranduil questioned again why did Bard wanted to work at his flower shop. Then he felt embarrassed because his home was  _nothing_  like this. "Home sweet home." he said and Thranduil just looked at Bard in disbelief.  

"Da'!" said a little girl. She ran towards him and extended her little hand. "You left this here! A man called." Bard ruffled her hair and she smiled. "Where were you?" she had the same eye color as Bard.  

"I was visiting him," he crouched down. "His name is Thranduil and he was my boss." Oh, right. Bard quit, Thranduil thought. "Thranduil, this is Tilda."  

Thranduil smiled. "Nice to meet you,"  

Tilda's eyes winded. "Da', he sounds like the guy who called." both men chuckled and nodded. "You're so pretty… Thr-Thandr-Thrandru-umm…" Thranduil grinned and felt his cheeks burn.  

"Not as pretty as you and you can call me Thran." Tilda giggled, hugged Bard and hid her face.  

"You should have seen him with his long and blond hair!" Thranduil rolled his eyes. He is not going to let that one go. "Where's your sister?"  

"Here!" Sigrid walked out of a random room. "Bain is not happy with you and hello!" she looked at her dad’s ex-boss. "Thranduil, right?" he nodded and extended his hand but Sigrid dove into a hug. She smelled of coffee and paint. Sigrid was defiantly Bard's daughter. "How lovely," she said after she ended the hug. "You smell like flowers!" 

Thranduil smiled a little bit embarrassed. "Thank you, it comes with the territory."  

"Sigrid, did something happen with Bain?" Sigrid let out a long breath.  

"Honestly I don't blame him." she crossed her arms. "You weren't here when we came home and you left your phone. We couldn't reach you and you took hours to come back. Da', you gave him a scare." Bard scratched his head. It was the first time that he didn't know what was going on in one of his children's head. He understood that Bain was worried but the way he reacted was unusual. "We didn't know about your whereabouts. One minute you were here with Gandalf," Thranduil's head snapped towards Bard and Bard side eyed him but then refocused his attention to Sigrid. "And the next you are not… again, we didn't heard from you for  _hours_." Bard grunted. "You can be so impulsive and reckless, da'."  

The silence was interpreted as agreement. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm going to look for him." Bard kissed Thranduil on the cheek and went out the door. Thranduil just stood there, in shock and red as a tomato. Sigrid offered Thranduil some coffee but he just stood there, cursing Bard in his mind.  

Bard knew where to look for Bain. It was getting late and he was worried. There was a bookshop a few blocks from where they live. Sometimes Bain would go and read scripts and books and sometimes to see what was new in the shop. It was nice and peaceful. The name was  _Tolkein's_ _Book Shop_ and the owner was an old man that ran it with his son. There were times when Bain would come with borrowed book from the old man. One day Bard went to meet him because he seemed like a nice man and Bain was really fond of him.  

When he entered he didn't see him anywhere. There were a few people looking at some books and walking between shelves but no Bain. Bard went to the counter and asked the guy behind it. "Excuse me," the guy was reading a book about King Arthur and nodded. "Have you by any chance seen a kid with brown curls and was wearing a black and white stripped buttoned shirt? He’s name is Bain. "  

"Who is asking?" he still didn't look up. 

"His father." his voice went low and serious. Bard is the guy who always gives people a second chance when they meet but he wasn’t have any of it and less if it involved his son. The guy looked up and nodded.  

He turned the page. "He is with my father in the back. Your son came in in tears. Wondered what happened?" he said sarcastically. So this was the famous Christopher. Bain had told him that he was a bit… hard to like but once you get to know him, he will blow your mind.  

"Can you tell him I'm here and that I need to talk to him?" he was losing his patience with this guy. His father was nicer and wiser. The man, who looked a few years younger than Bard, closed the book with a loud thud and walked away.  

A few seconds Bain came out with the owner. Bain's eyes were red and a bit puffy and he had his arms crossed. He was still angry with his father. "Good evening," said the old man with a smile, he had a book under his arm. Bard nodded.  

"Bain, can you wait outside?" Bain walked past him. The phone rang and Tolkien's son answered. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Tolkien nodded and placed the book on the counter. "I bet you already talked to him. He probably told you what he feels and I am not asking what he told you but from one father to another…" Bard looked at the man that was still on the phone. "Can you give me some advice? Out of all my children, Bain is the most complicated to understand." Tolkien placed his index finger and thumb inside a little pocked on his dark green vest.  

"Advice is a dangerous gift, even from the wise to the wise, and all courses may run ill." Bard just stood there.  

"… Is that a no?" 

Tolkien let out a long sigh. "Advice is a suggestion about the best course of action to someone. My best course of action might not be yours." Bard was getting a bit impatient and Tolkien could tell. "If I was in the same situation as you and Bain was my kid, what would you tell me?" Bard looked down.  

"Father," said Tolkien's son. "Can you take this? It's Lewis, he won't stop talking about his books ideas." Tolkien brightened up. 

 Bard thanked him and Tolkien nodded. "Clive! My old friend! Tell me all about it!"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and remember that I am working on my new fic called Mind Over Matter. It will be erotic and a bit psycological but with fluff and I hope it turns out good hahaha It's a work in progress but I'll soon be posting the chapters!!!


	20. Happy Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this is the final chapter...

Thranduil sat on the very expensive looking couch with his hands wrapped around the coffee mug. Sigrid looked at Thranduil and Thranduil looked at her. She smiled and he smiled back (it was very awkward.) Bard and Bain had yet to come back and Thranduil had to admit to himself that he wanted him to come back quickly. There was something in Sigrid's eyes—just like Tilda had Bard's eyes (and gaze) — that reminded him to her mother but there was something else. It was the type of eyes that made you believe that she knew  _everything_. Maybe it was because she was studying art that made her look and analyze every detail of an object. He felt exposed.  

And then he realized. Tilda glares at something when she is thinking… like her father while Sigrid looked at something or someone with curiosity and amusement… like her father. "So," said Sigrid. Tilda was sitting on the floor with a book on her hands. "You and dad, huh." Thranduil gulped and nodded. Tilda turned the page. It was the fifth book of the series of  _A Series of Unfortunate Events_. "I wonder how Bain is doing." she took a sip of her coffee. "He hardly speaks to us." she let out a dramatic sigh and then looked up at Thranduil. Is she expecting something from him? Is she  _testing_ him? 

On the way back, Bain was silent. Bard wanted to ask him everything but Bain looked like he was not going to speak. He was sure that he knew what to say after they started walking but he felt that if he opens his mouth and talk about it, things would get worse. He tried to make conversation but his son would either answer in sounds or not speak at all. Maybe when they get home he would calm down and have a talk. The door man greeted them and they went up. When they opened the door, Bard saw Thranduil talking to Sigrid. Tilda was reading a book.  

"I have a son too," Sigrid blinked and Tilda stopped turning the page. Bard stopped walking. Bain stopped too when he saw his father's face. "And when he was your brother's age he… got angry at me a lot." Sigrid placed the mug on top of her knee and Tilda had turned around. "But not because I was reckless, like you say your father is." Thranduil said playfully, Bain nodded in agreement and Sigrid chuckled. "It was because I always panicked whenever he would go out. It was a very intense situation because I almost lost him too, years after my wife died when she had him." Sigrid looked at Tilda. "I already lost someone I love, the thought of losing someone else who I loved dearly again… was hell. I was in a constant panic." Sigrid looked down. "Let's put it this way: I'm an adult, I am my own boss and I have a son… and I still have problems with letting him go. It's an issue that I am still trying to resolve…" Thranduil took a sip. "Now, imagine a fifteen year old kid, who lost his mother three years ago and last week he saw his father get hit by a car… and then he didn't have any way of contacting him. Bard told me that he had the most amazing, understanding and smart kids but it doesn't matter how understanding and how good your capacity of reasoning is at any age… you guys are still kids who went through a lot and it's ok to be selfish from time to time." Tilda was tearing up and Thranduil panicked a bit. 

Bard’s eyes widened and looked at his kid. How could he have been so blind? He was so used to his kids not complaining and not giving any problem that he just assumed that everything was all right. He felt so insensitive… Bard placed his hand over his mouth and tears rolled down.  

"That's why you were at the hospital?" Tilda sniffed. "Because you were scared you thought you lost someone who you love too?" Thranduil was getting used to the idea that Tilda was very smart for her age. Thranduil nodded.  

Bain looked at his father confused. " _What_?" Everyone looked at Bain. Thranduil looked at Bard scared and confused. "You're dating him? Who is he?" Thranduil got up but Sigrid stood up and walked towards him. They explained everything. "Da', I'm tired. Too much is happening at once." and then he left.  

Thranduil decided to leave. For him it was a very emotional and physical draining day. Bard accompanied him to his car, gave him a kiss on the lips (well, a few because Bard didn't want to stop.) and he went home. Bard even said that if it was okay to come back to the shop to help as much as he could now that his business was blooming. Thranduil wanted to say no (for obvious reasons) but he did needed the help. When he arrived home, Legolas was making food. "Hey dad. I am making dinner," Thranduil smiled and pulled out a chair and let out the biggest sigh. "Today was crazy, huh?" 

"Tell me about it… I met Bard's kids." Legolas stopped cooking and faced him. "It was a roller coaster."  

"Damn! Tell me all about it." and Thranduil did. He told his son everything. At the end of the conversation Legolas finished dinner and they both ate together. Thranduil helped clean the kitchen. "If tomorrow is going to be as crazy as today we need more people." Thranduil nodded. "So I decided to hire Tauriel, the girl from today." Thranduil dropped the fork on the sink and looked at Legolas. "What? We need people!" 

"You could have called Lindir!"  

"You think I wouldn't check first with them before calling Tauriel?" His father gave him a look. "Dad! We need help!" Thranduil grunted. "I can show you her resume! It's pretty impressive. She can really help us plus she really wants to work with us." Thranduil didn't say more and kept doing the dishes.  

The next morning people waiting outside. Not as much as yesterday but this was the first time that people were waiting for the shop to open. When they did, Legolas greeted them and took their orders while Thranduil talked to Tauriel. She was ready to work, she had knowledge of plants—especially medical plants. Thranduil couldn't help but think that she looked reliable so he gave her a chance. He took one of the aprons and gave it to her. She looked very happy. Bard arrived an hour later. He explained that he had some issues that he still needed to resolve with his kids. Thranduil felt a bit funny inside. There were a lot of costumers, his son was helping him and he was with the man he loved. Though there were a few things he had to work on, he realized that this this the best he has ever been.  

At lunch time Bain came over to talk to Bard  _and_  Thranduil. He had a lot of questions and a lot of feelings he wanted to share. He told Bard that what Thranduil said in his house was pretty much how he felt and Bard hugged him and apologized for not noticing. Sigrid told him everything that happened between his dad and his boss and Bain understood. It was understandable that he was not completely ok because he missed his mother and he felt a bit betrayed that his dad started pursuing someone else (and without his knowledge). Sigrid told him that just because their dad started dating someone new didn't mean that their mom was going to be out of the picture. Thranduil respected his feelings and wished to speak to him alone. He told him that his Bard hadn't forgotten his wife and explained what happened at the gallery and that he still missed Arya but… he found someone new, someone that made him laugh, someone that helped him during the day, someone who would teach him new things, someone who can have a wonderful conversation and someone who he would look forwards to be with. It was progress.

A week passed and Thranduil told Legolas that if he needed to go back to the university, he could do so when he wanted. When Legolas said that they still needed help Thranduil said that he had people who are assisting the shop and that now there was no reason for Thranduil to keep pulling him back. Legolas argued that he was still his dad and that they needed each other. "Legolas, I'm not saying that you can't come back. I'm saying that now you can make decisions without considering me as a factor. I realized that I always looked for an excuse to bring you back but Bard can take your place at the shop and I can even teach Tauriel. Look," he took the little note book that had leaf shaped paper and wrote a name and a phone number. "This man is running an organization and is working on a project called The Strider Project where he goes to different corporations and help around in any way he can. You can ask their internship program. We studied together back in high school and we still keep in touch. I am pretty sure you are capable of applying but I can still call him to see if there is a date available for him to interview you.”

Legolas looked at the paper and nodded and told him that he can take care of it on his own (Thranduil was not surprised.) He realized that he didn’t need to worry about his dad anymore. When Legolas understood his father's anguish and the meaning of the scar he did everything to do whatever his dad said and he tried his best to be a good son. But now his father was happy and that good enough for him.  

 

On the day of Arya's death anniversary Thranduil went to the graveyard to place her favorite flowers,  _Forget Me Not_. He was wearing the suit he wore at the gallery. Man, he missed her and just sitting in front of her grave just meant that she will never come back and it always hit him like a train. "Oh, how I miss you." he managed to say. "It's been so long since we talked to each other… I even forgot how you sound." Thranduil might have heard her in his head but it was just part of his imagination. It was not the same. "Well, I just came to tell you that… I fell in love with someone and I love him very much. It just feels right to tell you…" he could feel the sob in his throat. "Legolas is fine. He is such an adult now. One day he was a baby and the next he is traveling the world… how time flies." Of course there was never going to be a reply from her part but there was always a little bit of hope in his heart. "I miss you," he said again but with a peaceful smile. "But I'm OK now."  

 

Fifteen years pass and both men were fifty two now. Bard decided to move in with Thranduil while Bain stayed with the apartment. Sigrid had become a famous artist making murals in different countries in Middle Earth, she even made a collaboration with Galadriel before she retired, no one knows why but it was after Gandalf _disappeared_. Galadriel and Céleborn were still married but they travel a lot and they don’t see each other. Tilda went to the university but decided to inherit the flower shop. Thranduil and Tilda had grown so close to each other that he talked to Legolas about sharing it with her. Legolas didn't had any problem with it because he had been traveling with Aragorn for years and he knew he wasn't going to be there for the shop. Tauriel became Thranduil's second had and when the flower shop became a huge success, she became the representative every time there were meetings with the other branches that were all over Middle Earth. Everything had to go through her and Thranduil trusted her with his might. She had proven herself. Legolas tried to date her but it didn't work out and end up being best friends. 

Thranduil didn't heard from Thorin himself, only through Dis—who would occasionally come to the shop or invite him for a coffee—the t.v. news and newspaper and for what he could see, his corporation was a huge success and he was training his oldest nephew to take his place since Thorin never had children. In some pictures he could see Bilbo smiling towards the camera or looking at Thorin.  

It was a Saturday morning and Thranduil had woken up from his sleep. Bard was lying next to him and it didn't matter how many years had passed, he will never get over Bard's sleeping face. The first time he saw it, Thranduil thought his heart was going to explode. He didn't want to stop looking. Bard had his arm around Thranduil so he had to take it away carefully so that not to wake him. He took his old percolator out and started making coffee.  

Suddenly he felt two hands wrap around his waist and an itchy chin on top of his shoulder. Thranduil smiled. "Two things," he mumbled, Bard was sleepy. "One, why are you awake so early?" he kissed Thranduil's shoulder while Thranduil placed the percolator on the stove and turned it on. "And Two," Thranduil turned around. Bard had a bed head. The salt and pepper hair really suit him. "Happy anniversary," and kissed his lips. Thranduil gave in into the kiss, Bard slid his hand inside Thranduil's shirt and then went down. Thranduil moaned a bit. Both men were still sleepy so it was easy for both of them to give in.  

"Ugh! I love you so much!" said Thranduil between kisses. Bard smiled and deepened the kiss.  

Everything was perfect.  

 

In the city of  _Mirkwood_ , there lived a tall and handsome man that everyone loved and respected. He became very famous in every town outside of the region _and_ around the world. People would come all over just to get any type of flower arrangement. The shop was called  _The Woodland Real_  and it was beautiful inside and outside. Even if people wouldn’t buy the flowers they would still enter and see what new designed Thranduil Greenleaf had created. People would say he was an artist and he liked that. There was something in the air that seemed peaceful. It looked even brighter than the rest of the street.  

This this is how everything came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy that I got to write this fic. It was an emotional rollercoster for me and I am sad that it ended because I got attacked to this Thranduil and this Bard and I won't ever get to write about the again... I am getting emotional lol Thank you all for reading!!!! This was not possible without you guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is ending ... but fear not! I'm working on a new one called Mind Over Matter and I made a sneak peak of what it will be! Hope you guys like it!!!!


End file.
